Love and Luck
by santa-does-exist
Summary: Melody has never had any luck. But when she is discovered by a talent scout her life takes a big change for the better.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first one so I hope you guys like it! By the way I own nothing.**

Melody's POV

I'm so nervous, it's my first day. I looked in the bathroom mirror, how should I do my hair? I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair, admiring the underside that I had recently dyed hot pink. I have a feeling they said yes because of it, it made me stand out. It still felt like a dream, nothing in my life had ever really worked out, maybe my luck might finally be changing.

I had been singing When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne at my best friend Jen's 20th birthday party about a week ago.

_Flashback_

_Jen walks up after I finish singing, "Melody, meet Andrew Landon. He's my uncle and he is a talent scout for Columbia Records"_

_Andrew held out his hand and I shook his hand kind of confused, "Nice to meet you, I'm Melody Crafter."_

"_The pleasure is all mine, believe me. I heard you singing and I think you have a good chance at being a big hit! Here's my card, give me a call and we'll make some arrangements to get you to California for an audition."_

_I took the card and watched him leave. By that time my other two best friends Molly and Madison had made their way over and heard what was going on. We all looked at each other and had the same thought. _

_I screamed, "I'm gonna be famous!" _

_That night I called Andrew and set up an audition in Los Angeles, California in a week. He would take care of the plane ticket and where I would stay so I just had to pack. _

_Thankfully Andrew was quick under pressure. He snatched me an amazing one bedroom apartment that had a full bathroom, kitchen, living room and lounge area. He also got all my stuff, including my car, to the apartment by the time I got there._

_End of flashback_

My phone vibrated on the edge of the sink. I picked it up, and answered it. "Hello?"

Andrew's voice came from the other end, "Melody, it's Andrew"

"Hey! What's up?"

"I have some bad news, I'm not going to be able to make your audition. You're going to have to do this on your own."

"What? But I don't even know how to get there!"

"I know, I'm so sorry but some family issue came up. Here are the directions."

I wrote them down and before I hung up he added, "And by the way, I also hinted to them that you might be a good choice for an acting part in one of the shows. Jen told me that you had participated in a couple of productions so just use one of your old monolougues. Good luck!"

He hung up and I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes had decided to be green today. I went to my closet, I had unpacked most of my stuff last night, and pulled out one of my favorite dresses. It was zebra print and the neck line was a 'U' shape that wasn't slutty but wasn't goody-two shoes. It had a black sash that tied around the waist and made me look a little more curvy than I actually was. For shoes I chose my favorite wedges, they had white straps and a 3 ½ inch heel. For my make-up I did a lil bit of brown eyeliner on the bottom and a sparkly neutral eye shadow with some mascara. I decided on a pink hobo and put in my make-up, wallet, I-phone, and a couple hair-ties and bobby pins incase I wanted to put my hair up.

I looked in the mirror and saw a fearful face staring back at me. Thankfully I've always had a talent for acting and I slapped a confident smile on my face that even I believed. I grabbed my keys and the directions Andrew gave me and headed off my audition.

James's POV

I feel so refreshed, the scenes have been running so late the last couple weeks. But now filming is over for a little while, I sighed in relief. Now we just had to record songs for our album. I looked over at the clock, 9:30 am. The company was having an audition for some girl that they might sign. They should be done soon. I checked my phone, a text from Carlos saying that the company signed the girl and they wanted the four of us to have lunch with her.

*Bark* *Bark*

I looked over and it was my yellow lab, Falco.

"Hey there buddy, I know I'm getting up."

Once I took a shower and blow-dried my hair, I went to my closet picked out my favorite faded skinny jeans, a dark blue tee and combat boots. It was now 11:00 am and my phone vibrated again, Logan was calling.

"Wazzup Logan?"

"Hey man, that girl got signed and they want us to hang out and get to know her."

"Yeah, Carlitos told me. What time and where?"

"Kendall, Carlos and I are waiting for you outside Indoor Outback."

"Okay, I'll leave right now."

"See ya."

I hung up, grabbed my leather jacket and keys and ran out to my convertible.

_20 Minutes Later_

I pulled into the parking lot and saw the guys. I parked my car and walked up to them.

Me "So where is she?"

Kendall "We're not sure, Carlos is on the phone with her right now."

We all looked over just in time to see Carlos hanging up the phone.

Carlos "She needed directions to get here. She'll be here in a minute."

Logan "Do you guys know anything about her?"

Kendall "I haven't heard a thing."

Just then a yellow Volkswagen Bug pulled in and parked. When the driver got out and started walking toward us I felt chills down my spine and my heart skipped a beat.

**I hope you guys like it! How about 4 reviews and I'll put up a new chapter.**


	2. Caution

**Since I've gotten such good feedback, I'm going to continue. I own nothing.**

James's POV

It was all I could do not to yell 'I like you'. Here she is, the girl I've been looking for my whole life, walking towards me. I was suddenly worried about if my hair looked okay and that I might say something wrong. Could it be love at first sight? No, remember what happened last time…

Melody's POV

Wow. These guys are hot, emphasis on the HOT! The tallest one was furthest to the left and had dark brown hair, wore skinny jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. My guess is that he's about 6" 1'. The guy next to him was a blonde, he was wearing skinny jeans, vans and an orange plaid shirt. He was maybe 5" 11'. Next to him was a shorter Hispanic looking guy. He wore a short sleeved red shirt and regular jeans. He was probably about 5" 6'. Then furthest to the right had slightly spiky black hair and wore boot cut jeans with a gray button up, a black vest and tie. About 5" 10'. The tallest one started fidgeting with his clothes. I finally stood in front of them.

The Hispanic one "Hi, I'm Carlos Pena. And this is Logan, Kendall and James." He motioned to the one with the black spiky hair, the blonde and then the taller one.

Me "Hi, I'm Melody Crafter." Wow…this is awkward. "So do you guys know any good coffee places around here?"

Logan "There are quite a few actually." He flashed me a cute half-smile.

Kendall "It just depends on how much you want to spend and what you are looking for."

Me "One of my friends back home got me addicted to this thing, it's called an oreo java cooler."

Carlos "Hey! They sell those right in Indoor Outback!"

As we walked in I glanced at James, he was the only one who hadn't said anything. I hung back a little bit and walked next to him.

Me "So why are you guys all together? Are you guys a band or something?" Then it hit me. They're Big Time Rush.

James's POV

Oh my lord, I think she's an angel. Melody. A little modern, a little old fashion - it fit her perfectly. I feel completely star-struck. I tried to stay behind and get my brain together but of course my life doesn't work that way. Melody slowed down so that she was walking right beside me. Did she notice my breathing quicken?

Melody "So why are you guys all together? Are you guys a band or something?"

Maybe she hadn't heard of us, but the chances of that are slim. "Yeah, ever hear of the TV show Big Time Rush? That's us."

Melody "Oh! I remember now!" Was that a wink? "I really like it."

Thank god we got to the counter.

Melody "Can I have an oreo java cooler please?"

Cashier "Sorry ma'am, we just ran out. But we have many other choices."

Melody "Damn, I was really looking forward to it. Thanks anyway, sir."

As we walked out she still walked next to me. We didn't talk but it was a comfortable silence. Logan, Kendall and Carlos whispered in front of us until we were outside.

Carlos "Okay, Kendrop had an amazing idea."

Melody "Which would be?" I liked that she cut straight to the point.

Kendall "Why don't all of us come over to my house and have a little pool party? I can invite over my girlfriend and Logan can invite over his. It can be just the seven of us." Great, leaving Carlos, Melody and I together in awkward silence

Melody "That would be great! But I have no idea where you live."

Logan "James could follow you to your apartment so you could get your stuff, then he could drive you to Kendall's and home afterwards."

Of course Logan, just throw me to the crows. There's only one thing I can say I guess. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Melody jumped up and down "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Melody POV

James followed me to my apartment and waited in the driveway for me to get some stuff. I put my lime green strapless bikini, it has ruffles and looks amazing on me, and pretty teal beach towel into my yellow beach bag. I took my I-phone, wallet, hair-ties and bobby pins out of my purse and added them too. When I came out James was still waiting patiently in his car. I opened the door and got in.

Me "Hey."

James "Hi." He pulled out of the driveway.

About a minute of silence passed, I tried to break the ice. "So, if you could create a totally unique animal to have as a pet what would you choose?"

He looked over at me and smiled a little bit. "Um, I've never thought about that before. What would you have?"

Me "Isn't it obvious? I would have a fire breathing uniallagiraffisaurus!"

He laughed. "What in the world is that?"

Me "It has the torso of an alligator, legs like a T-Rex, a neck and tail like a giraffe, a head like a dinosaur, a unicorn horn and it breathes fire." I giggled. "Duh!"

We laughed for about five more minutes until we got to Kendall's house. We were still laughing when we walked out to the back to the in ground pool. I noticed someone really familiar holding hand with Kendall. Was it? No, there's no way.

Me "Katelyn?"

Katelyn "Melody!" She ran at me full speed and we almost fell over.

We started jumping up and down. "Oh. My. God. Why didn't you tell me that you're in LA? And that you're dating Kendall Schmidt?"

Katelyn "Why didn't you tell me that you were moving to LA and getting a record deal?"

Me "Nevermind. I missed you so much!"

Katelyn "Me too!"

Me "Let me get into my bathing suit and we can continue this after. Kendall, where is your bathroom?"

Kendall "Go in the back door to the left."

I followed his directions and changed into my super cute bikini. I put my hair into a high ponytail and walked back outside. The guys were all in their swimming trunks and, oh my god, weren't wearing shirts. Katelyn was in a brown and white polka dotted bikini. Her long curly black hair was in two braids. James was the only one in the pool but everyone else had their feet in.

Logan "Penny can't come, she's busy."

Me "Aw, I was excited to meet her."

Carlos "Someone needs to get wet!" He ran over and threw me over his shoulder.

I was kicking and screaming. "Put me down! Put me down! I can't swim!" He threw me into the pool. Before I hit the water I felt someone grab me.

James POV

Carlos had Melody over his shoulder but didn't seem to notice that she was kicking and screaming. "Put me down! Put me down! I can't swim!" He tossed her in. Thankfully I was quick in the water. I caught her before she went down. When she looked at me our eyes locked. Her eyes were the most beautiful green I'd ever seen, and ever would see

I gave her a half-smile "You're safe now."

Then she did something I didn't expect. Melody kissed me, and at that very moment I saw her walking down the aisle in a white gown, I saw her with two small children that had her eyes and my dark brown hair, I saw her next to me in a nursing home holding my hand while we swung on a porch swing. I knew at that very moment, that I was in love with Melody.

**Another cliff hanger! I think I might make a habit of this! 4 more reviews and I'll work on another chapter!**


	3. Pool Time

**So I guess a lot of people like this story so far, just not the cliff hangers :D But you guys have to suffer through them because I'm the one writing. **

**Disclaimer : Hi, can I say my name?**

**Me : Fine but hurry up, they want to get on to the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer : My name is Ali and I'm just here to tell you guys that Cassie owns nothing. **

Melody's POV

I looked into James's eyes. What the hell. When I kissed him I felt a spark, but the movies gave it no justice. I felt like I could never be with anyone else in my life. Whether he felt the same or not, I knew that I more than liked him a little bit. I pulled away from him and bit my lip. When I met his eyes he was smiling and I felt my stomach flutter.

Carlos whistled "Hey, sorry to interrupt but aren't all of us supposed to be hanging out?"

I stuck my tongue out at him "Well maybe if you didn't try to throw me in the water when I can't swim!"

Carlos "Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Katelyn "Knock it off you two! Don't tell me you guys are going to be bickering all the time."

We both glared at her. James carried me and I sat on the edge of the pool.

Me "Katelyn, you're a meanie-head."

James chuckled "Jeez Melody, quit it with the vulgar language!"

Me "Well -"

Logan "Hey Melody, why don't you sing for us?"

Kendall and Katelyn said "Yeah, please?" in unison.

Me "But -"

James "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I looked at him and he had his lower lip jutted out. "Fine."

Katelyn "Sing that song that you sang the last time we hung out."

I felt a stab of pain in my heart "Any one but that."

Katelyn "Please?"

Me "Did you forget  
That I was even alive (looks down)  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me (I walked a couple feet away)  
Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side (I leaned against tree)  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand (I clenched my fists)  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget (I looked down)  
We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love (I smiled)  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us  
But somewhere we went wrong (I closed my eyes)  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
Somewhere we went wrong (I faced everyone halfway)  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past (I looked at the sky)  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us  
But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along (I looked at everyone)  
You've forgotten  
About us"

We were all silent for a minute or two.

Carlos whispered softly "Did you write that?"

I looked at the grass and tried not to make eye contact, "Yeah."

What did they think of it? Whenever I sang it I remembered how broken I was when I wrote it. No one is talking, I can feel them staring at me. I look over and as soon as I met Katelyn's eyes she walked over and hugged me. Clinging to her I only let myself shed one tear.

James's POV

When she sang I felt a stab of anger for whoever she wrote this song about. Katelyn walked over to Melody and hugged her, then I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I could tell that she'd been through more than anyone here. But I knew that no matter what I would do my best not to hurt her.

Katelyn "That was amazing, was it about…..?"

Melody wiped the tear from her cheek "Yup. But that's behind me." She looked at me "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Me "I'd love to." I smiled.

Melody "Let me go change." She winked and ran into the house. I looked at Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and Katelyn.

Katelyn "You do know what you are getting yourself into, right?"

Me "I've got a pretty good idea."

Katelyn "Good. And don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you."

Kendall "Trust me, she will."

Me "Jeez guys, no pressure."

Melody ran out, back in her dress. "You gonna change?" She smiled really big.

Me "What? You don't like this outfit?" I stood up and spun for effect.

Melody winked "Of course I do, I just don't know about anyone else."

Me "Okay, I'll change." I walked to the house and into the bathroom. When I came out I saw Melody and Carlos bickering about something.

"Everything okay?"

Carlos "Your girlfriend seems to think that toast is better than bagels!"

Melody crossed her arms "It is! You're just jealous!"

Carlos "What do you have that I could jealous of?"

She thought for a second "A life!"

Logan, Kendall and I went "OOHHHH!" at the same time.

Katelyn "And there's that bickering again, James take Melody out to dinner and Carlos just go be Carlos."

Melody walked over to me and took my hand. Is this really happening?

Melody's POV

I can't believe that Katelyn ended that fight, I was getting ready to crush him! But now I was holding hands with a totally amazing guy so I guess I'm okay. As we walked to his car I thought about where he might take me. He let go of my hand and opened the door for me.

James half-smiled "Here you go, mistress."

I couldn't help but giggle "Why thank you good sir!" I got in and he shut the door. I watched him walk around to his side. When he got in I bit my lip.

James "What time are you planning to be home tonight?"

Me "I was hoping by 11:00. They want me at the recording studio at 9."

James "I have the perfect idea."

Oh god. "And what would that be?"

James "It's a surprise. I have to stop by my house first though."

I stuck out my lip "Not fair."

James "Don't you know? Life's not fair."

He drove to his house and came out a couple minutes later with a basket and blanket. "What's that for?"

James "You'll see."

He's getting a kick out of this. Where are we going? I really hate surprises. We pulled up to a parking lot.

"We're almost there. You might want to take off your shoes."

I did and left them in his car. He grabbed the basket and blanket and led the way down a trail.

Me "Where are we going?"

James "Just a couple more feet."

He pushed a fern out of the way and revealed a beautiful beach. I gasped and walked onto the sand, feeling it between my toes. I stared out at the ocean "This is beautiful!"

James "I thought you would like it." He laid out the blanket and set down the basket.

Me "What's in there?"

James "I grabbed some food, we're having a picnic on the beach." He sat on the blanket.

I smiled and sat across from him. "And what did the romantic pack for us to eat?"

James "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, small bag of plain chips, water and brownie for each of us."

Me "Very original." I winked.

As we ate we watched the tide come in and go out again. We didn't speak but the silence again felt comfortable. I felt like I'd known him my whole life.

James's POV

When we finished I held her hand and led her back down the trail. While I drove her home I thought about what a crazy day it had been. When I glanced at her I saw her smiling and looking out the window. We got to her apartment and I opened her door for her and walked her to the front door.

Melody smiled "I had a great time."

I smiled back "Me too, I'll see you soon?"

Melody "How about tomorrow night? Pick me up at 6:00?"

Me "That would be great." I hugged her and handed her a small piece of paper. "Here's my number, call me if you want."

Melody "I most definitely will." She leaned up and kissed me again. "Goodnight James." She walked into her apartment and closed the door.

Even though I knew she couldn't hear me I whispered "I love you."

**What do you guys think? I'm doing this for you guys so tell me if you think I need to work on a certain part. The song does not belong to me just to point that out. It's called 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato. I'd say 4 reviews and I'll write another chapter. See ya!**


	4. Sorry and Sand

**Me : What's up guys? I've been working on another story so haven't been caught up on this one.**

**Ali : Can I say my part now?**

**Me : Go for it.**

**Ali : Cassie only owns the O/C's! How was that?**

**Me : It was fantastic!**

**Ali : I rehearsed it for hours!**

**Me : Okay! And here is the fourth chapter of Love and Luck!**

Melody's POV

I looked at the clock. Damn! It's 11 pm! Jade is probably waiting on video chat for me to get on. I ran into my room and grabbed my laptop. I turned it on and went to my video chat and immediately her face popped up. She was in her pj's and her red hair was pulled back into a French braid.

Jade "Why the hell weren't you on sooner?" Her brown eyes were flaming. "This is the only time we ever get to talk!"

Me "Sorry! Haven't you seen any of my statuses? I'm in LA!"

She yelped "No frickin way! Tell me you're joking!"

Me "I'm not! I got signed with Columbia Records!"

Jade "Wait, isn't that the same record company as ….?"

Me "YES!"

Jade "Oh my god! Have you met them yet?"

Me "Yup! I got to hang out with them today! And guess who I just came back from a date with?"

Jade "If you say Logan I will slap you through this computer screen!"

Me "No, Logan is dating some Penny chick."

Jade glared "Was it James?"

Me "Yes! And he's a hopeless romantic, we just had a picnic on the beach."

Jade "Did you guys kiss yet?"

Me "Well yeah, he caught me when Carlos threw me into the pool and I got caught up in the moment. So I kissed him!"

Jade "Was he a good kisser?"

Me "Definitely! But I'm tuckered out, I'm gonna go to bed. I have a recording session tomorrow morning."

Jade "Okay, don't forget to get on tomorrow and tell me what's going on."

Me "I won't. 'Night Jade."

Jade "'Night New York chickie."

The window closed and I carried my laptop into my room and set in on my bed. I set my bag on my dresser and changed into black sweat pants and a pink cami. I got under the warm covers and pulled up facebook on my laptop. I posted a new status -I met Big Time Rush today! First recording tomorrow, text :D- I turned off my laptop and set it on my nightstand. I hit the off button on my light remote and curled up. I fell asleep almost immediately.

_The next morning_

I opened my eyes and looked around, sunlight and warmth was pouring in through my open windows. Wait, when did I open those? I sat up and scanned the room. I had somehow managed to roll over to the middle of my king sized bed. I scotched on my butt to the end of the bed and eased my self to the floor. I walked out my bedroom door and saw someone sitting on the couch watching TV.

Me "Katelyn?"

Katelyn "Oh. Good morning, Melody! Sleep well?"

Me "How the hell did you get in here?"

Katelyn "I came to visit, they canceled your recording session."

Me "Okay, but the door was locked."

Katelyn "That window wasn't." She pointed to the living room window.

I shook my head and smiled "It's a good thing I love you."

She smiled mischievously "The guys were wondering if you wanted to hang out with themtoday, Penny will be there and she's really excited to meet you."

Me "Sure. When?"

She looked at the clock "We should probably leave in about an hour, they wanted to meet up at 11:30 and it's already 10:26."

Me "Okay." I started to walk away.

Katelyn "You really like James don't you?"

I let the smile appear on my face "Kinda."

Katelyn "Kendall said that when he talked to him last night after your date he couldn't stop talking about you."

I giggled "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Katelyn "I'm gonna stay here."

I walked back into my room and closed the door. I picked up my phone from my nightstand and texted the number James gave me. -Katelyn broke into my house. She said you guys wanted to hang out, see you in an hour- I got into the shower and felt the warm pricks of the water hitting my skin. Was he really talking about me? Wow this shampoo smells really good.

I heard my ringtone for texts, Hand in My Pocket by Alanis Morissette. James must be texting me back. I picked up my phone and he said -She does that to Kendall a lot XD I had a great time last night. Can't wait to see you- I smiled and texted back -I did too. She kinda scared me. And I can't wait to see what kind of food they have where ever we decide to go- I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and shaved my legs.

When I got out it was 11:00 and James had texted me -With how you ate that sandwich last night you better not just get a salad.- I texted back -Lol, trust me, I won't! I'm really craving some hot wings right now- I walked into my room and set my phone on the bed. I walked into my closet and picked out a lime green halter top and denim short shorts. I put on my yellow bikini under my clothes just in case we went swimming. After I got dressed I went back into the bathroom and blow dryed my hair in front of the mirror. Whenever I blow dryed my hair it always comes out straight, I'm not sure why. Then I put it up into a messy bun and did my make-up. Foundation, brown eye-liner, light green eye shadow and the tiniest bit of black mascara. My eyes were green today and the rim was dark gray.

I admired my work and checked my phone again. James had texted -I like a girl who eats her food- I giggled. Then I sent back -Well I guess I'm the girl for you, I never _stop_ eating.- I slipped my feet into my favorite flip-flops, they were black with a ½ inch heel and had sparkly studs along the straps. I heard a soft knock on the door.

Me "Yeah?"

Katelyn "Mel, hurry up, we gotta leave in a couple minutes."

Me "Okay, almost done."

I took my phone and put it in my pocket along with my lip gloss. I put my keys on this clippy thing that I got for Christmas so the I could clip them to the belt loop on my pants and not loose them. One more check in the mirror, I look good today. I walked out into the living room.

Me "Let's go."

Katelyn "Finally!"

We walked out to my bug and she went for the driver's seat.

Me "And just who told you that you could drive my car?"

Katelyn "The guys want to surprise you." She held out her hand for the keys.

I handed them to her reluctantly "Once again you're lucky I love you."

James's POV

Where are they? I check my phone again. 11:34. I shifted on the bench and looked out at the ocean. I glanced over at Logan was chasing Penny around in the sand. I felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy. We were all in swimming trunks and tank tops. Penny had her light brown hair up in a ponytail and was wearing denim short shorts and had taken off her shirt and shoes revealing her orange and blue polka-dotted bikini top.

Carlos "Dude, they'll be here in a minute."

Kendall "Yeah man, I want to see my girlfriend too."

Me "She's not my girlfriend!"

Logan caught Penny and she squealed. "Let me go!"

Logan "But you want her to be."

I heard screaming and I someone took me to the ground and landed on top of me. I looked up to see Melody laughing. Her green eyes sparkled with energy and she kissed me "Gotcha!"

I rolled over so that she was under me and I kissed her this time "Now we're even!"

I stood up and she held out her hand expectantly "Ahem?" I chuckled and helped her to her feet.

Kendall "Aww, the lovely couple!"

We ignored him and I turned to Melody "Can I talk to you?"

Melody "Well what do you think we're doing right now?"

Me "In private?"

She slipped her hand into mine "Sure."

I led her down the beach "So I've been thinking about last night."

Melody "Yes."

I stopped and she stood in front of me "What?"

She rolled her eye and stepped closer "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Me "How did you know that I was going to ask that?"

She shrugged "I don't know, you're pretty easy to read."

Me "Really?"

She smiled "Yeah, let's just get one thing straight though. As soon as you start to rush things, it's over."

I grinned "Got it."

I leaned down and kissed her. One of my hands went to the small of her back and the other to the back of her neck. One of her hands went to my arm and the other to my shoulder. She deepened the kiss and I stepped closer. A couple seconds later she pulled away and smiled. I took her hands and held them.

Melody "We should probably get back to everyone else."

I half smiled "Do we have to?" I squeezed her hands.

She pulled them away from my grip "As much as I'd like to stay here, I didn't come to make-out." She sprinted down the beach.

Me "C'mon! Not fair!" I took off after her. I swear her energy is contagious.

She glanced back "Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair!" She laughed and I couldn't help but do the same.

**Whatcha think? Not as good as the others but everyone was bugging me. How about 3 reviews 'till the next chapter? See ya!**

**P.S. Check out my new story Until You're Mine!**


	5. I Think I Love You

**Me : Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Ali : Can I say it?**

**Me : Can I finish my sentence?**

**Ali : No.**

**Me : Too bad. Thanks for all of the reviews and -**

***Ali pushes Cassie and sits on her***

**Ali : Cassie only owns the O/C's!**

Melody's POV

I looked out on the ocean. The reds, oranges and yellows blended perfectly in the evening sky as the sun went down. I leaned in a little closer to James and the arm he had around me tightened a little.

James "Are you cold?"

I looked up into his eyes "Not really, you're keeping me warm."

He grinned "Are you lying?"

I scoffed "Do you think I would lie to you?"

James "No."

I looked out at the sunset again "Isn't this beautiful?"

James "It's amazing, oh wait you were talking about the sky."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him again "Are you serious?"

He raised his right eye-brow "Do I look serious?"

I frowned "I'm not sure."

He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap "You over think things way too much."

A cool breeze swept across the beach, I'm kinda cold now. It lifted my hair around my shoulders, I had taken it down a couple hours ago. I shivered and leaned into James's chest and he wrapped his strong arms around me. I sighed in contentment. He makes me feel safe, like nothing bad could ever happen. He played with my hair and pulled it out of my face.

James "Are you vibrating?"

I scrunched my eye-brows together and then laughed "No, that's my phone."

I took it out of my pocket "Katelyn was wondering when I was coming home. Wait, did she break into my house again?"

He laughed "She does that all the time to Kendall."

I sighed "you told me this morning. She better not start doing this on a regular basis."

James pointed to something a couple feet from us "Look!"

I turned and he tickled my side. I dissolved into a fit of giggles "Hey! No-ot f-fair!"

I tried to wiggle out of his lap but his arms tightened. I leaned up like I was going to kiss him, he believed me and leaned down. I quickly wiggled out and ran down the beach.

He laughed "You cheater!" He ran after me.

He chased me around for about 20 minutes before I collapsed on the ground laughing and trying to catch my breath. He laid beside me and I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest. My phone vibrated again, probably Katelyn wondering what was going on. But I don't want to move. I just want to stay here forever. From what Katelyn told me, she felt the same way about Kendall. She was in love with him, wait, I feel that way about James. Am I in love with James?

I looked over at him and he seemed to be thinking about something. I took my head off his chest and my hand from his waist and propped my head up with my hand. He did the same and laid his hand on my side.

Me "What were you thinking about?"

James "You."

I smiled "Really?"

He winked "Yes really, what were you thinking about?"

How can I word this? "Katelyn and Kendall, they're so happy together. Katelyn is so in love with him, I don't want her to get hurt."

He looked like he was debating something "Mel, if I told you something would you wait until I was finished before you said anything?"

Me "Of course. Why?"

He closed his eyes "Ever since I met you yesterday I've felt different. I've never cared about anyone so much before." He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. "When I'm with you nothing else matters. It's like, it's like, I can't even explain it. Every time I look at you, my world gets a little brighter. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Melody."

James's POV

Melody stared at me for a moment then sat up, brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then set her chin in her knees. She stared out on the water for what seemed like forever. What is she thinking about? I moved and sat pretzel legged in beside her.

Me "Melody?"

She sighed.

Me "Mel? What's wrong?"

She looked over at me "Nothing. You just…..caught me off guard."

Me "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

She turned and sat pretzel legged in front of me and took my hands "James, relax. You worry too much."

I smiled nervously. Where was she going with this? "You don't have to say it back, I just want you to know how I feel."

She smiled and shook her head "You didn't let me finish earlier. I was thinking about Katelyn and Kendall. Katelyn is in love with him, and I don't want her to get hurt. The thing is, I think I love you, but I don't want to get hurt."

I stared at her in shock "You…thought that I would hurt you?"

She looked away "You might."

I took one off my hands away and lifted her chin so that she was staring straight at me. I realized that her green eyes were flecked with blue and gray "I would never, ever hurt you. I will be by your side forever."

She half smiled "Promise?"

I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I pulled away and smiled "Promise."

She leaned her forehead against mine, closed her eyes and sighed "This night has been perfect."

Her leg vibrated again "You're vibrating."

She giggled and leaned away "Are you going to say that every time I get a text?"

I grinned "Most likely."

She looked at her phone "Katelyn is calling. Mind if I answer it?"

I smiled and nodded. She played with the sand and a minute later she hung up.

Me "What's up?"

Melody "She wants me home."

I laughed "Who is she? Your mother?"

She giggled "I don't know but I guess if I don't get home soon you are in big trouble."

I frowned "Me? She thinks she can get me in trouble?"

Melody "I guess Kendall is there?"

Me "Kendall and Katelyn are at your house?"

She rolled her eyes "I guess so."

I stood up and helped her to her feet. She snuggled into my side and I put my arm around her. We walked to my car. This night couldn't have gone better. She poked my side and I jumped.

She tilted her head at me "You're ticklish!"

I shook my head and stepped back "N-no I'm not!"

She laughed and stepped towards me "You are so ticklish!"

Me "So are you!"

She giggled "So what?"

I rolled my eyes "Just get in the car so I can drive you home."

Melody's POV

He opened the door and I got in. he walked around and started the car. I reached for his hand. Tonight has gone so well. I looked over at James and smiled to myself. We got to my house and he opened the car door and bowed for me.

James "My lady."

I got out and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I opened the door and saw Katelyn and Kendall sitting on my couch watching some reality show and eating popcorn.

Me "Hello, I see you guys have made yourselves at home."

Katelyn looked over "I see James brought you home?"

From behind he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on the top of my head "Who else would have?"

Kendall "You guys behaved I hope?"

Me "What the hell? Are you guys my parents or something?"

Kendall pulled out a squirt gun "Yes."

Me "Can you guys please get out of my house?"

They sighed and got up. They gathered there stuff and left.

James closed the door behind them and turned to me "Katelyn will probably be here tomorrow morning."

I rolled my eyes "She better not."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into his chest "Did you know that you're beautiful?"

I smiled and looked up at him. He better not start saying that all the time "Wait here."

I pulled away and walked into the kitchen and grabbed my I-phone and carried it out. I set it on the stand and searched through it for the song.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist "What are you doing?"

I continued to search through my songs "You'll see."

Finally! I push play and push him back a couple feet. He tilted his head. I take one of his hands and set it on my waist and twine my fingers through the other. I set my hand in his shoulder.

James "What song is this?"

I smile with my eyes "Home by Daughtry."

He leaned his forehead against mine and we danced around my apartment. I don't deserve you James, I really don't. As if he read my thoughts he kissed me. The song changed to Over You by Daughtry.

I pulled away "I love you, James."

He smiled "As I love you."

I yawned, jeez, way to ruin the moment.

He chuckled "Tired?"

I smiled "'Lil bit."

He turned off my I-pod and led me to the couch.

James's POV

I took her hand and led he to the couch. She gave me a confused look. I picked up the remote and it turned on to Nickelodeon.

I raised an eye-brow "You watch Nick?"

She blushed slightly, God she's adorable "I really like your show."

I switched the channel to ABC Family and America's Funniest Home Videos was on. She snuggled up to my side. I set my arm around her. After 10 minutes I looked down at her and she was fast asleep. I turned off the TV and picked her up in my arms. I carried her to what seemed like a bedroom wedding style. I hope I get to actually do this someday with her. I turned on the light and set her on the bed. I pulled the covers onto her. I gently moved her hair out of her face. She smiles and sighs. She's so peaceful when she sleeps.

Her smile disappeared and her breathing became uneven. What's happening? I saw her fists clench under the blankets and she squeezed her eyes shut. She curled up into a ball and started shaking.

I moved the blankets and rubbed her arm "Melody? Melody?"

She started gasping "Royce! Royce!"

I got onto the bed and sat pretzel legged pulling her in my lap "Melody wake up!"

She started yelling "Royce watch out!"

I took her head in my hands and stared at her "Melody, it's just a dream!"

Tears started pouring down her face "Royce!"

I shook her shoulders "_MELODY!_"

Her eyes opened "James?"

I sighed in relief "I'm here."

She looked around "Where's Royce?"

Who? "Who is Royce?"

She cried even harder "Royce…..dead….."

**There you go! My heart was thumping so hard as I wrote this last part. How about 3 more reviews 'till the next chapter? I take suggestions so just PM me.**


	6. Nightmares

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate the support! I would have this chapter up already but I've been really busy.**

**Ali : Is it my turn?**

**Me : Yup. Go for it.**

**Ali : Cassie owns everything except the O /C's!**

**Me : Ali!**

**Ali : Damn. I messed it up didn't I?**

**Me :Ya think?**

**Ali : Cassie only owns the O/C's**

Melody's POV

_Beginning of dream_

_I stood in an alley. My twin Royce was walking towards me. He's a little taller then me and his platinum blonde hair looked a lot like Logan's except the tips are lime green. His eyes were green today, just like mine. _

_He walked closer "Melody, get out of here."_

_I reached out my hand "Why? I miss you!"_

_His eyes flicked behind me into the darkness "You aren't safe."_

_I tilted my head "What?"_

_His eyes widened "Melody! Run!"_

_I turned and saw three big bikers. I backed up and hid behind Royce. The three men moved closer._

_Royce held up his hands "No need to fight here. We'll just be leaving."_

_The biggest on stepped forward "Who is this Melody girl? You seem to be talking to yourself."_

_Royce stepped back again "I have to go."_

_The closest on grabbed Royce's arm "Why don't you stay awhile?"_

_He tried to tug his grip away from the biker's grip. _

_I panicked "Royce watch out!"_

_The man punched Royce in the stomach and he fell to his knees. The other two stepped up. One pulled up his head and kicked him in the chest causing Royce to fly into the side of the building. They kicked and punched him repeatedly. I screamed his name over and over._

_I was frozen. I heard a gasp and turned to see a woman with her cell phone to her ear. She was calling the police. Sirens wailed in the distance and the bikers ran. Royce looked dead. I ran over to him and his nose was bleeding and he had multiple major cuts from the men's rings. His shirt was ripped and I could tell that one of his legs was broken. _

_A tear fell down my face "I should have been with you, Royce. I'll be home as soon as I can."_

_End of dream_

I opened my eyes and saw James staring at me with his hands on my shoulders. Tears were falling down my face. I looked around frantically looking for someone I know wasn't there.

I looked at James "Where's Royce?"

He looked confused "Who's Royce?"

I started crying even harder "Royce….dead…."

He wrapped his arms around me and rocked back and forth. He whispered to me that it was just a dream. My tears started to get slower and slower until they stopped. I have to call Royce. I have to know if he's okay. I looked up at James. His normally cheerful hazel eyes were scared and broken.

I wiped the tears off of my face "Where is my phone?"

He stared at me and his hand went to his pocket "I'm not sure. You can use mine. But first can I ask you a question?"

I frowned "Sure."

He looked at something beside my head "Who is Royce?"

I looked down at my hands "He's my twin brother."

I felt James's gaze on me "What was your dream about?"

I closed my eyes "There were these guys in an alley. Royce walked past it but it's like he knew that I was there. The men beat him up. I think he might be dead."

He handed me his phone "Call and find out."

I dialed his cell phone and no one answered. I dialed my younger sister's number and she answered in a shaky voice.

"_Mel, you've gotta get back here.."_

"I know."

"_You had a dream?"_

"Yup."

"_What happened?"_

"He got beat up by these big bikers."

"_Promise me that you'll get on the next plane to Nebraska."_

"I promise."

"_The doctor just came out. I'll see you soon?"_

"Yeah, love you."

"_Love you too, Melody."_

I ended the call and dialed Katelyn.

"_Melody, what the hell! It's 2 am!"_

"Listen, Royce got beat up."

"_Oh my god, how do you know?"_

"I saw it in a dream."

"_Pack up a couple changes of clothes. Kendall and I will be right over and the four of us can get on a plane tonight."_

"All four of us?"

"_Yup, James is coming too."_

"Okay. See you in a few."

"_Bye."_

She hung up and I called Andrew to tell him that I would be gone for a couple days. He understood and I hung up.

James took his phone "What's going on?"

I climbed out of his lap and off the bed "Pack up a couple changes of clothes."

He frowned "Why?"

I took his hand and pulled lightly "You, Katelyn, Kendall and I are all going to come with me to see Royce."

He got off the bed and wrapped his hands around my waist "Where?"

I pulled away "Nebraska."

James's POV

I nodded "I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Melody "Just hurry."

I kissed her forehead and grabbed my keys. I went out to my car and drove home. Did she call Andrew to tell him that we wouldn't be there? I bet she did. I wonder what Royce will be like. I pulled into my drive way.

I ran into the house and grabbed my duffel bag. How should I dress? I'll go with casual. I threw 4 shirts and 4 pairs of non-ripped jeans. I changed into faded jeans and a white polo. I put on my black and purple DC's and tied the laces. I stuffed in my other necessities.

Do I have everything? Phone charger! I added that and checked my wallet for my credit card. I called my house service to make sure they would walk and feed Falco. I patted him on the head. I ran back to my room and put in my I-pod. I put my guitar in it's case and zipped up my duffel bag and left.

I hope Melody wasn't home alone by herself. I pulled into the drive way and saw Katelyn, Kendall, Carlos and Melody waiting for me. Melody smiled and Katelyn waved. I got my guitar case and duffel bag out of the backseat and ran up to them.

Kendall pointed to Carlos "He's driving us to the airport."

Melody jumped up and down "Katelyn won't let me pay for my own ticket."

I shook my head "Katelyn, let me pay for Melody's ticket."

Melody clapped "Yay! Wait, no! I don't want you guys to pay."

I set down my guitar and poked her side "Too bad."

Katelyn nodded "Fine. You can pay."

I smiled at her and turned to Kendall "Not to be rude but why are you coming?"

He shrugged "Katelyn wants me to come."

Carlos walked over to the mini-van "I borrowed this from the producer."

I made air quotes "Borrowed?"

He rolled his eyes "Just get in."

I slung Melody's purple duffel bag over my shoulder and picked up my duffel bag and guitar. She carried her guitar and put it in the duffel bags and my guitar in the trunk and I laughed.

She tilted her head "What's so funny?"

I laughed again "All four of us brought our guitars!"

We all looked at each other. They all rolled their eyes and we piled into the van. Melody and I sat in the way back while Katelyn and Kendall sat in front of us. I took Melody's hand and smiled.

She squeezed my hand "Thanks."

I frowned "For what?"

She looked into my eyes "For being so nice to me."

I smiled "Of course. I love you Melody."

I kissed her and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked over and Kendall was smirking.

My right hand clenched "What the hell, Kendall?"

He chuckled "No PDA."

Melody flicked the back of Kendall's head "I'll kiss James as much as I want."

She kissed me and we made-out until we got to the airport. We all got out and took our stuff out of the van.

Logan hugged Katelyn and then Melody. Did he hug her longer? No. You're over thinking things. He slapped Kendall and I on the back "Good luck you guys, don't get into any trouble."

We walked in and bought tickets for the next flight. We went through security and met in the waiting area.

Melody walked up to me and twined her fingers through mine. I smiled. She smiled back. She looks nervous, what should I say? Katelyn and Kendall are sitting in the chairs making out.

I grab a pamphlet and balled it up "Watch this, Mel."

She giggled "Do it."

I chucked the ball at them. It hit them both in the face and they freaked out.

Kendall "What the hell?"

I smirked "No PDA."

Melody's POV

Kendall tackled James and they wrestled on the floor. Katelyn grabbed my elbow and steered me to the chairs and we sat down.

I wiggled "Damn. These chairs are way uncomfortable."

She laughed "I know. And everything's gonna be okay."

I looked at the ground "I hope so."

She took my hand and squeezed it. She stayed quite and we watched our boyfriends wrestle. If any other girl were to try and hold my hand I would have said 'Hell no!' but Katelyn and I have always been close. She knows me better than I know myself and I trust her with my life. The speaker overhead announced our flight and we walked over to the boys.

I kicked James in the back "James! Our flight is boarding!"

He stood up "Ow, Jesus! You kick hard!"

I smiled "I didn't kick you that hard."

He picked up both of our duffel bags in one hand and twined the other through one of my hands. We went down what I like to call 'the tunnel' and found our seats. James took his I-pod out of his duffel bag and put both into the baggage compartment. He sat down and held my hand.

There were personal TV's and you could listen to the radio. The pilot came on and said that we were about to take off. Oh god I hate planes. I shut the window and squeezed my eyes shut. I clung to James's hand and bit my lip.

He started making circles with his thumb on the top of my hand "Melody?"

Me "Yeah?"

He snickered a little bit "Are you afraid of airplanes?"

I nodded "I've had bad experiences. Let's keep it at that for now."

He continued to trace circles on my hand "I promise that I'll take care of and protect you no matter what."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. They were brown and the fanned out to green. I admired them and thanked God that I was so blessed "Promise?"

He took both of my hands "I promise."

**Sorry it took so long. You can thank my little brother, Sean. It's not quite as good as the other chapters. Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!**

**P.S. If you have any questions PM me.**

**P. P. S. 3 more reviews 'till next chapter.**

**P. P. P. S. I really like doing this**


	7. Arrival

**Me : Hey guys! **

**Ali : She's being really lazy right now.**

**Me : -sobs- Why? WHY?**

**Ali : Oh, just go cry to your Butterfly or write a story or something. Hey! Write a poem!**

**Me : Can you please just do your job?**

**Ali : Fine. Cassie only owns the O/C's and she is amazing at writing poetry.**

**-Cassie glares at Ali but Ali hugs her-**

**Ali : And here's chapter 7 of Love and Luck!**

Melody's POV

I felt a nudge and I snuggled closer into my boyfriend's chest. As soon as I get comfortable something just has to happen. I felt another nudge. I slapped his hand away. He tickled my side.

I squeaked "James! St-t-t-op-p it!"

He took his arm from around me "We're here, you've got to get up."

I opened my eyes, there's no way we're here already. I unbuckled my seat belt and James stood up. He held out his hand and helped me up. He got the bags from the overhead compartment and slung them over his shoulder. We all filed out and we met Katelyn and Kendall waiting for us at baggage.

Katelyn pointed to my head "Mel, you're hair is kinda messy."

I smirked "Fu- Nevermind, that's your boyfriend's job."

James pointed to the conveyor belt "There's our stuff."

We all grabbed our stuff and I called Skylynn.

"_Hey! You guys off the plane yet?"_

"Yeah, come pick us up?"

"_I'll be there in a couple minutes."_

"Thanks and please, please, _please_ don't try to hit a chipmunk again."

"_Awww, come on!"_

"You got us into a car accident!"

"_It wasn't _that _bad."_

"I broke my leg and you got a concussion."

"_So? Your leg healed!"_

"That's not the point! If you go after a small animal while all five of us are in your car I won't set you up with that guy you like."

"_You wouldn't!"_

"Try me."

I hung up and turned around to see Katelyn about to strangle me.

Katelyn "Skylynn is driving us?"

I nodded "Everyone else is at the hospital. She's going to drive us to the house and we're going to unload our stuff. Then we're all going to go see R-r….my brother."

James put down our stuff and pulled m into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and heard a whistle behind me. She must have sped down the highway.

I turned around and looked at Skylynn. Her red hair came down to her shoulders and her hazel eyes were bright with energy from probably about 4 monsters. She was wearing her orange and white skater sneakers, dark blue skinny jeans and Marilyn Monroe t-shirt. She also had on her bottle opener necklace and black skull earrings.

I stuck out my tongue "Oh. My. God. Marilyn Monroe? Really?"

She glared "Dude! She's legend! At least it looks like I changed this morning!" She realized what she said and looked like she was going to cry. She hugged me "I'm sorry Mel, I forgot."

I hugged her back "I know."

She let go and stepped back "So this is the oh so amazing James Maslow and Kendall Schmidt."

Katelyn rolled her eyes "Let's just get this over with."

I picked up my duffel bag and guitar and we all followed Skylynn to her car.

**~After car ride~**

Katelyn collapsed onto the kitchen floor. I feel like I'm going to puke. James and Kendall got the stuff out of the car. James came in first and his face was an odd sickly color. Kendall was extremely shaky.

Skylynn rolled her eyes "Wimps."

I slapped her arm "Just sit down and wait for me to show everyone their rooms."

She flopped into a chair "Fine."

I motioned for them to follow me. I showed Katelyn and Kendall to their rooms and led James upstairs. His room is right next to mine. I went into my room and set my guitar and duffel bag on my king sized bed. I got my comforter for Christmas from Royce. It's dark purple and has Flower Girl written in calligraphy. The walls are lime green and have the hand prints of my friends and family everywhere. Each person's name is written under their prints. I walked over to the handprints on the wall across from my bed. I traced the name Royce and sent a silent prayer up to God.

I felt arms wrap around my waist "He's going to be okay."

I turned around and he kissed my forehead and I sighed "I hope so."

Skylynn showed up in my doorway "You guys might want to shower and such, I'm going to attempt to cook grilled cheese."

James went to his room but Skylynn stayed in my doorway.

I held out my arms "Come here."

She ran the couple of feet and clung to me "What if he dies, Mel? I can't live without him! You know what

he gave me right before those guys beat him up?"

I rubbed her back comfortingly "What did he give you?"

She pulled away and showed me her hand "This promise ring. It's our 2 year anniversary. We were

supposed to go to the Cheesecake Factory and go bowling."

I nodded "Just like when you guys went on your first date."

I saw a tear fall down her cheek. She's….crying? I've on see her cry once. We had been playing Halo : Reach for 32 hours straight and she had fallen asleep first. I managed to stay awake and beat her. When she woke up she cried half because she was really hungry and half because she always beats me.

I pulled her into a hug "Don't cry, Sky."

She giggled a little "That rhymed."

I pulled away "You are such a dork."

She gasped "I am not a whale penis!"

I slapped her lightly "Skylynn Janeen Laymore!"

Sky laughed "Melody Lynne Crafter!"

I winced "Stop."

She put a hand on my shoulder "Mel, it was 5 years ago. You've got to let it go."

I yanked her hand off "Why don't you lose your parents at 13?"

Sky rubbed her wrist "They abused you and Royce! I don't understand why you still love them!"

I don't know either. "I need to get changed."

She left and I went into my duffel bag. I pulled out my razor, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste and my phone. I called Genevieve.

"_Please tell me that you're on the plane."_

"Even better."

"_Wait, you're getting off the plane?"_

"We're at the house. Everyone is showering and getting changed before we head over."

"_He really wants to talk to you."_

"Well you're there! You're his sister too!"

"_But you're his twin, you guys have a connection that no other siblings have."_

"You always say that."

"_Because it's true. Take a shower and get tidied up."_

"Okay. I love you Genevieve."

"_I love you too. And please don't yell at the doctors like last time."_

"Come on! They weren't giving you any good food and you had ammonia!"

"_Melody!"_

"Fine."

"_See you soon."_

"Bye."

I hung up and walked to the upstairs bathroom.

I knocked on the door "James! Hurry up! I have to take a shower too!"

He opened the door and stood with a towel around his waist and was holding a black bag "Sorry? I couldn't hear you."

I rolled my eyes "I said that I need to take a shower too."

He smirked "I'm sorry."

I poked his abs "Out of my way Jamie."

He sighed "Fine."

He walked down the hall into his room. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I took one of my lime green towels and set it on the hook next to the master shower. I stripped and as I stepped onto the tile I got a call from Skylynn.

"What do you want Skylynn?"

"_Jeez, vicious! Are you ready yet?"_

"No! James just got out of the shower so I'm getting in."

"_Fine. Katelyn wants me to drive her over to her parent's house so that they can see her. So I'll be back in about an hour."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_What's up with you right now?"_

"Oh, sorry. Cuz I should be so happy when my best friend just brought up a very touchy subject, my twin brother is in the hospital and all I want to do is take a shower."

"_Whatever, Mel. Bye."_

I hung up and put my phone on the sink. Why can't she ever just try to understand? I can't always be happy and perky. I turned on the water and it immediately soothed and relaxed my muscles. I closed my eyes and hummed a tune. My eyes snapped open. I hummed again and then I thought of words. A new song.

Royce's POV

Where's Melody? I need her. I wish I could use my phone here. I rtried to readjust the cast on my leg but winced at the pain in my chest.

Vevie walked in "Melody and Katelyn will be here soon."

She looked everywhere in the room except at me "Genevieve, what's wrong?"

She looked at her hands "You'll be mad with her."

I rolled my eyes "How could I be mad at Melody?"

She played with her hair "Melody brought James and Katelyn brought Kendall."

My eyes narrowed "They….what? Why?"

She stepped forward and looked at me straight on "Don't you go and ruin this for her. She really likes him and if you mess up her relationship you know damn well that there will be no Royce and Skylynn."

We heard yelling down the hall coming closer and closer. I heard Melody yell something and everything went quiet.

Melody popped in the door way "Hey there siblings!"

Following her was a tall boy, maybe 20 or so, with dark brown hair. He stayed close to her so I guess that one is her boyfriend. Melody's hair still made me smile at the memory. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt that said 'What The Hell' and dark blue skinny jeans with her favorite wedges. She was holding a humongous Burger King bag.

She smiled at me "This is my boyfriend, James. James this is my little sister Genevieve and my twin brother Royce."

He walked up and held out his hand and smiled "Hi. I'm James."

I smiled back and shook his hand "Hi."

Melody walked over and stood in the door way "Can we have some extra tables and chairs in here?"

A nurse brought in three chairs "We can't bring in another table."

Melody tilted her head "So you are trying to tell me that in this whole frickin hospital there isn't a spare frickin table? What the hell is your problem? I don't care if you guy's don't have a spare one! Go find me one!"

James ran over and put his hand on her shoulder "Mel, chill out."

She glared at him "But I'm already cold."

He laughed "Then I guess I'll have to steal your milkshake."

They were broken apart when Skylynn shoved through "Oh, sorry."

Melody pushed Skylynn "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

**They FINALLY made it to the hospital XD I was anticipating it as much as you were. You guys know the deal. **

**Check out my contest!**


	8. I Hate Hospitals

**Me : So, I want to give an ENORMOUS amount of credit to my best friend Flwrluver4eva. She helped me out so so so much. She and I are now co-writers of this story. She likes writing actiony eventful stories while I prefer the fluffy cute ones. She'll be mainly focusing on Skylynn but she'll be adding in stuff to the other characters too. Since there's two people working on this the chapters are going to be shorter but hopefully more interesting.**

**Ali : Yeah, it took them like a week to get this one together.**

**Me : It did not! It took 5 days!**

**Ali : Whatever.**

**Me : Just say your lines and we can talk about this later.**

**Ali : Cassie and Rachel only own the O/C's, and if you MUST know which ones they created themselves you can PM them.**

Skylynn's POV

I regain my balance "My problem is you and your pity party!" I push her back and she stumbles in to James.

"My pity party? Excuse me for losing my parents at 13. I'm sorry that I'm sensitive about it. And I sorry my brother being in the hospital is inconveniencing for you." I hear the snowball in her throat growing but naturally it doesn't stop her "Well I'm apologizing, I'm sorry I waste my time being your friend and looking out for you, when you can't go out of your way to be sympathetic to my deceased parents and hospitalized brother!" The snowball in her throat must have melted, a tear is rolling down her cheek. She continued "Don't you understand? I'm sorry that your the butterfly and that I'm the flower, that we complete each other. Sorry for having a heart. Leave, I can see you don't want to be here, just go."

I'm amazed the room didn't flood. I step away from her "I cannot believe you twisted that to make me the bad person, you are evil. Don't expect any calls."

She wipes the tear and looks at me. I think she is going to lunge on me like a starving lion "Trust me, I don't expect any calls. Lose my number."

I take out my phone "Don't worry, done." I face everybody in the room and motion my hand toward Melody "Good luck with this helpless little coward."

Her face turns red as she buries it in her hands and retreats out the room, she turns right. Everybody is stunned and staring at me. I keep a straight face and walk, calmly, out of the room, I go left. I sprint through the hospital and out to the parking lot.

I get into my car, a baby blue jeep 6 seater with a foldable roof, light pink interior. I start the engine and idle. I have my hands on the wheel, I stare into nothing, just sitting there. I look at the clock, 2:41 pm, I start crying. I think about her, Melody, could she be right? I check the time again, 3:07 and now I'm about a gallon or two short of running on empty. I pull out, I hate hospital parking lots, actually, I hate hospitals.

Melody's POV

I run down the halls and out the main entrance. I look around and find a large oak about 30 feet from the hospital and run over to it. My legs give out and I crumple to the ground.

I blink hard to hold back the tears. I can't cry. She doesn't deserve my tears.

I feel someone pull me onto their lap "Mel, look at me."

I look up into his beautiful hazel eyes "Why do you care so much?"

He wrapped his strong arms around me "Because I love you silly."

I leaned back so I could see his face better "Even after all that?" I motion towards the building.

He shook his head "Of course not. But was that true about you parents?"

I open my mouth as my phone vibrated. I look at it and, No way, it's Skylynn.

"What do you want?"  
"_M-Melody! I don't know w-what to do!" Her voice was shaky_  
"What happened?"  
"_When I r-ran out, I ran to my car and drove off. I was c-crying and I hit s-someone!"_  
"Slow down, where are you?"  
"_I-I-I'm a couple blocks f-from the hospital, o-on Carter Street."_  
"Calm down, I'll be right there."  
"_H-Hurry!"_

I hung up and stood. I looked at James "Skylynn hit somebody."

He got up from the ground "Like, with her fist?"

I pulled at his hand "With her car."

Skylynn's POV

I just hit somebody. I really, just hit somebody. I am so going to jail for this! I gather myself and open my door. It's a guy that looks about my age, 19 or 20. I don't think he's hurt too bad, he's sitting up. I cautiously takes steps toward him, he looks, well, gorgeous! He looks kind of latino with short black hair and amazing brown eyes. He looks really bewildered but pretty much okay.

What the hell am I supposed to say to him? "Uhm…..Hi."

He twists himself towards me "Hi."

I shift my weight from foot to foot "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident. I'm okay." He tries to stand up but his leg collapses. I catch him and look into his eyes. He's about my height. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Skylynn. Skylynn Laymore." I smile "What about you?"

I hear panting about 10 feet behind me "Skylynn! Are you ok- _Carlos?"_

**So, what did you guys think? 3 more reviews please! But if we get more that would be AWESOME! If there are any requests of suggestions that you have for Rachel and I just PM me and we'll reply as soon as we can! **


	9. Soul Deep

**Me : Okay guys, I am SO sorry! I stayed out two hours after I was supposed to be home so I was grounded for two weeks. But now it's up so voilà! **

**Ali -shakes head- : You are such a bad influence.**

**Me : Am not!**

**Ali : Are too!**

**Me : Whatever, just get on with it.**

**Ali : Cassie only owns the O/C's.**

Melody's POV

"_Carlos?_" Oh. My. God. Skylynn hit Carlos? I ran up closer to them "Carlos? Why are you even here? Are you okay? But more importantly, why are you here?"

"James and Kendall wanted me to come and hang out with you guys. I think there's something up with my leg," He shrugged "But other than that I'm fine."

Skylynn was still holding him up "Mel, I'm sorry about bringing up your parents. I know it's a sensitive subject. Please forgive me?"

"Yeah I know. But you're right, they weren't good to Genevieve, Royce and I. but we need to call and ambulance." I took out my phone.

She grabbed my wrist "I got myself into this, I'll call."

"Let me take him." James walked over and put Carlos's arm around his neck and supported him. Skylynn stood next to me and called. When she hung up I hugged her and she clung to me with her life.

"Mel, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you so much for coming straight out here even though we just fought."

"Of course Butterfly. You are and always will be my best friend. I'm here forever." We heard the siren in the distance coming closer and I pulled away. I patted her shoulders "Time to man up Skylynn. It'll be okay, I promise."

The ambulance pulled up and they took Carlos from James. "One person can ride in the ambulance with him."

James stepped forward but someone else spoke up first. "I will, I hit him so I'll go with him."

Skylynn's POV

The ambulance pulls up and they helped the stranger, the cute stranger, Carlos, into the ambulance. "One person can ride in the ambulance with him."

What I hear them say is 'His girlfriend can ride with him'. James steps forward but I beat him to it "I will, I hit him so I'll go with him." Carlos looks surprised as well as James and Melody.

I hand Mel my keys. "Meet us at the hospital." She better not get in an accident, the thought makes me look away. I climb up and into the ambulance. I feel a cold, ghostly chill as I find my seat, it's been a long time since I've been in one of these.

Carlos is placed in the middle, the center of attention. I try not to stare, but my eyes are glued to him, the center of my attention. Gold, he is golden, probably not so innocent, but golden. He reminded me of Ponyboy from the Outsiders.

"So I know this isn't much, but I am REALLY sorry about hitting you." I folded my hands in my lap.

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad that you did. Now, the story of how we met can be ironic! I mean, you try to kill me and we live happily ever after!" He chuckles, smiles, and looks into my eyes, my soul. My mouth opens in awe as I look too in the windows of his soul-deep eyes, into in the windows of himself. This silence is magical, I wish it would last forever.

The first EMT breaks that silence. "Are you in any pain?"

He doesn't move, his eyes are engraving themselves on my brain. "The only pain I feel is the pain of knowing who I've been missing out on all this time."

The EMT gives him a strange look but shrugs. His words melt me and I realize I am in fact awake. Why is it that when you snap back into reality you clear your throat? "Oh um, I'm Skylynn, I would've mentioned it earlier but i was a little busy punching you with my automobile and all!"

He takes my hand and sits up "It is and honor to meet you Sky, I can call you Sky right?" I nod, he kisses my hand. The ambulance stops at the hospital and we get out. He refuses to let go of my hand, even though I plead to him "Let go! Let go!"

He finally lets go when the second EMT interrupts us. "Unless you're family, you're going to have to leave."

I think for a moment, and look at my promise ring. I don't know what's going through my own mind, my feet go to the elevator. Ding, I step off, my eyes haven't moved away from the ring. 243. 244. 245. 246, Royce's room. 1, 2, 3 deep breathes. 1, 2, 3 steps. One person's heart I'm about to leave in the dust. For a guy I _just_ met, what has gotten into me lately? I remove the silver hoop from my finger and held it in my hand. I look into his eyes, he smiles, I frown. "Royce, I'm sorry." His smiles fade to blankness. "It's only fair that I say this before I really hurt you. I met somebody, somebody who let me in with no questions. I've never seen you like that, not once. I know that they are the _one_. I am not going to cheat on you, but in order to make sure of that, _we_ must end. I can't believe I'm saying this. I don't want you to only have half of my heart, and him to have the other. It wouldn't be fair to either of you." I take off my ring and set it in his hand.

He stared at the ring then closed his hand around it. He looked up at me and half-assed a grin. "I'm happy for you, thank you for being honest. I understand, I hope it works out between you two, whomever he may be. Good luck, and thank you for making the past 2 years a seventh heaven. He's a lucky guy to have an amazing girl like you." He keeps eye contact, a tear hits my hand, it's mine. I cover my mouth and before I walk out I notice Genevieve sitting in a plastic chair in the corner of the room. She just saw that whole thing.

Genevieve's POV

Skylynn glanced at me. She had a tear on her hand and then she ran out. Royce slammed his fist into his bed and I heard a snap. "I think you broke it."

He looked up and gave me a death glare. "Oh really? What other obvious shit would you like to point out? You know what? You're always acting like you're dumb and I'm starting to believe it. You have a new boyfriend every fucking week and you always have to be showing off your boobs or your ass. Sometimes you just need to learn to shut the fuck up. Melody always puts up with you and helps you but I'm fucking tired of it."

Tears were spilling out of my eyes at this point. "Why are you being so mean? You're hurting me." I pointed to my chest. "Right here."

Royce's eyes practically burned through me. "You want to know why I'm being so mean? Because you're a fucking retard!"

I jumped up and clenched my fists. "Melody says not to use that word and you know it!"

He punched the bed again. "I don't give a flying fuck about what Melody thinks! Both of you are dirty whores! You know what? Melody's probably going to get knocked up by that asshole James or break up with him and a couple weeks. She's never going to make it in Hollywood either."

Melody walked in holding James's hand and her other arm around Skylynn. "Really Royce? Because right now it seems like you just keep digging yourself further and further into this giant shit hole. But you wanna know something?" She jerked her head toward me and I picked up my purse and walked over to her. "You just keep pushing everyone you love further and further away. You don't even realize it. And just because you said that, I _am _going to make it in Hollywood. James and I are going to stay together for a very long time. You don't deserve Skylynn. We'll be out of the house by tomorrow. Have a good life Royce, I'm not cleaning up for you anymore."

She walked out and we followed her. Skylynn fell behind and I tried to hug her. She shook her head. "Please don't. I don't like people to touch me."

I frowned. "You let Melody touch you."

She sighed. "Mel is different."

**See? The wait wasn't all for nothing! Review please! Butterfly and I will try to update by, let's say, next Tuesday? Adios!**


	10. Aubrey

**Me: Thank you for getting ready to read this! Sorry it took so long.**

**Ali: Yeah, Rachel wouldn't check her face book.**

**Me: Ali, her I-pod was broken.**

**Ali: I don't care! I haven't been getting paid because of her!**

**Me: Well you won't get paid if you don't say your line.**

**Ali: Flower and Butterfly only own the O/C's.**

Carlos's POV

I touched the cast on my left leg. The outside was bright green and I had a sharpie from one of the nurses so people could sign it. A police officer walked in. "Uhm. Hi."

He smiled. "Good afternoon. I'm here to get information on how you got hit. Could you please tell me what happened?"

I shifted on the bed. He probably wants to get Sky into trouble. Sky. Sklyee. Skylynn. The girl who probably didn't feel the same. Should I tell him? If Sky gets arrested then I can't see her. "She hit me with her car and broke my leg. That's all there is to it. But I don't want her to get in trouble."

The police officer shook his head. "If you press charges she's going to get in a lot of trouble."

I smiled. "Then I don't want to press charges. Let her off with a warning."

The police officer cleared his throat and walked out. I leaned against my pillows and sighed. I wonder where Sky is right now. Beautiful red hair down to her shoulders. Bright hazel eyes. Surprisingly shorter than me, just barely. Slylynn Janeen Laymore I think it was. The perfect fit. The bed shifted and I opened my eyes to see Sky sitting there and Melody and James walking over to me. A girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. She was wearing a bright pink T-shirt that was really tight on her and ripped up skinny jeans. I smiled at Melody. "Nice shirt."

She rolled her eyes. "What the hell!"

James sat down and Melody sat in his lap. "What's up Carlitos?"

I heard Skylynn giggle. "Carlitos?"

I puffed out my chest. "Yes. That is the nickname that has been bestowed upon me."

Melody shook her head. "Weirdo."

Skylynn moved closer. "That's okay. He can be my weirdo."

Does she really mean that? Probably not, she's just trying to be nice. I picked up the sharpie from the bedside table. "Who wants to sign my cast?"

Skylynn grabbed it first and wrote 'Sorry about this. Won't happen again. -Skylynn'. James took it next and put 'Good luck man, you're gonna need it when Skylynn drives! -James'. Melody stole it from James and wrote 'Hey there Carlitos! Leave it to you to break you leg walking across the road. -Melody'. I looked at the girl still standing in the doorway. "Do you want to sign it too?"

Melody smiled at her. "C'mon my lazy river."

She smiled back and walked over. She took the sharpie and wrote 'You sound pretty cool. Get well soon! -Genevieve'. Skylynn leaned on Melody. "Mel. I'm hungry."

Melody pushed her off and looked at me. "When are you released?"

A nurse walked in. "As soon as someone can take him home. He's already signed all of the papers so he's ready to go."

They all walked towards the door and I swung my leg over the bed. The nurse handed me a pair of crutches that were already adjusted for my height. I lifted my self up and followed them out. "Where are we going?"

Melody pushed the button for the elevator. "I'm thinking Burger King since we never got to eat what we bought earlier."

Genevieve shook her head. "They closed the Burger King near the house, you went to the one in the city."

Melody sighed. "Then we can make something at the house."

The elevator opened and we got in. Skylynn smiled at me and I smiled back. I heard clapping and Melody and Genevieve were playing patty-cake. Genevieve was laughing and enjoying it while Melody was smiling in content. James was staring at Melody and seemed star-struck. The elevator dinged and we shuffled out. We walked out to the parking lot and Melody turned around. "James and I are going to ride with Genevieve while you ride with Sky. But Sky I swear if you get into an accident I swear I will hurt you."

Skylynn glanced at her phone. "I need to go pick up Aubrey."

Melody smiled. "Well that changes a lot. Genevieve, will you please drive Carlos and James to the house?"

Melody's POV

James frowned and held my hand. "Why?"

I smiled up at him. "Don't worry, we'll be right behind you."

He reluctantly followed Genevieve and Carlos followed James. I turned to Skylynn. "How ya doing?"

She smiled. "I really like Carlos but I know Royce is going to go out of his way to screw everything up."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "I will make sure that he doesn't. I will do everything in my power to make sure this goes perfectly. Now let's go get Aubrey."

We walked to her car and I opened the door and got into the baby blue jeep. I wonder if Carlos left a dent in the car. I got comfortable on the light pink seat and smiled at the yellow car seat behind Skylynn's seat. Skylynn turned the jeep on idle. "We need to get gas."

I nodded and she pulled out of the parking lot. I wonder what Genevieve is talking to the guys about. I checked my phone, 1 new message. From Royce. '_Listen Melody. I'm sorry, I was just really mad. I didn't mean any of it._' Yeah right. How did he even use his phone in there? We pulled into a gas station and Skylynn got out. A new text from James popped up.

'_Melody, you are in so much trouble.'_

'Why?'

'_Your sister won't stop talking.'_

'Oh god. What is she telling you guys?'

'_Well now she's telling us how one time she forgot to use a condom when she was having sex with this guy.'_

'I'm sorry but that's hilarious!'

'_Melody! No it's not! Help me!'_

I giggled and called Genevieve.

"_Hello?"_

"Vevie, what are you talking to the guys about?"

"_Well this one time I-" _

"I don't want to know. Stop talking to them about that."

"_Fine."_

"Good, see you soon."

"_Buh-bye."_

I hung up as Skylynn was getting into the car. "Genevieve was telling Carlos and James about how one time she forgot to use a condom when she was having sex with this one guy."

Skylynn laughed. "She probably really went into detail too."

I giggled. "Probably." I pointed my finger towards the road. "On towards day care!"

She smiled and hit the dashboard and did the same. "On toward my sister!"

My smile faded. Yeah, your sister. Should I tell her? I mean, it's been long enough. But can she handle it yet? She pulled out onto the road and we drove in silence. Not comfortable silence like with James, empty silence. I watched the road pass beneath us. We pulled into Kristina's Day Care and Kristina walked out. Her long black hair was braided and hung down her back and she was wearing cargo shorts and an orange t-shirt with 'Kristina's Day Care' on it. She held little 2 year-old Aubrey on her hip. Skylynn had put her in a pink sundress and put her dark hair in two cute little pig tails. In the sunlight it looked red like Skylynn's but in dim light it looked black like…Carlos's? Her brown eyes lit up and she started wiggling around when she saw me. Now that I think about it, she kind of looks like Carlos. Skylynn took her from Kristina and brought her over to me. I opened the door and took her. "Hey there Aubs! How are you doing little miss?"

She giggled. "Au-tie Mel-dy?"

I smiled. "You remembered! I'm so proud of you!"

Skylynn shook her head. "C'mon, let's get her in her car seat."

She took her out of my arms and Aubrey snuggled up into Skylynn's chest. "She looks a lot like you."

Skylynn walked around the vehicle and opened the door. She set Aubrey in the car seat and buckled her in. "Well she is my sister."

Your sister. That's what she is. If only you knew Sky, if only you knew. She closed the door and opened the driver seat door and got in. she turned on the jeep and we set off to the house. "Skylynn, when we get to the house there's something I've got to tell you."

She looked from the road to me and back again. "Why don't you tell me now?"

I glanced at Aubrey in the back. She had fallen asleep and looked utterly peaceful. "You should be sitting down." And away from sharp objects. The miles rolled by and we pulled into the long driveway. We went past the wall of trees and the huge plantation house. Genevieve's pink Audi Cope was already there. We parked and stepped out. Skylynn got the sleeping Aubrey out of the back and we walked into the house. "Everyone! Dining room! Now!"

I saw Katelyn come out from her room holding Kendall's hand. "What's up Mel?"

I sighed. "I have to tell all of you something."

I heard someone coming down the stairs and saw James helping Carlos. They gave Aubrey a weird look. James handed Carlos his crutches and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into his chest. God he smells good. I sighed and looked up into his hazel eyes. They were brown in the middle and fanned out to green. He leaned down and our lips met. I felt a spark, like that first kiss we shared. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Speaking of butterflies. I pulled away and smiled. "Later Jamie."

He looked hopeful and I took his arms from around me. I held his hand and led him to the dining room. I hope he realizes I just meant kissing. Everyone at this point had gathered at the table. James and I sat down. To my left was Skylynn and Aubrey, Carlos, Kendall, Katelyn, Genevieve, James and then me. I folded my hands on the table. Here it goes.

James's POV

Melody folded her hands on the table and looked around. "Okay guys, look. I have something to tell you guys. About Skylynn, and about Aubrey."

Carlos raised his hand. "Who's Aubrey?"

Skylynn pointed at the little girl in her lap. "This is Aubrey, my little sister."

Melody cleared her throat "Sky, she's not your sister. Your an only child, so is Aubrey. She has her own two parents."

Okay, I'm lost. Skylynn frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Melody leaned back in her chair. "About 3 years ago you and I were in California visiting your Uncle Klent. You don't remember but I do. We went to this party that your cousin invited us to. We were only 15 so we didn't really know what was going on. There was something in the punch that made us drunk. You went off somewhere with this Hispanic looking guy. I think you guys went upstairs. You were gone for maybe a half hour before you came back down. You seemed really giddy and pulled me outside. I was really drunk too so I can't really remember happened after that. Sky, you got pregnant. Your parents got angry that you could have a kid when they couldn't. They had wanted more kids but for some reason couldn't. You, you lost the baby. They beat you until you were unconscious. You had memory loss of the past 10 or so months. Your parents knew I would tell you what had actually happened so they kept me away from you. You were 16 at that point. They beat you many times after that. The last time they hit you, you went hospital again. I met them at the hospital and threatened them. They disappeared. CPS threw you and Aubrey into foster care, your second time. Remember? That's where we met."

Skylynn nodded. "But we met the first time I was in foster care though, right?"

Melody nodded. "The first time. In that group for foster kids with abusive parents. We were 10. But 5 years later your parents got cleared and they took you back. That was about a month before we went to that party."

Skylynn stared at Aubrey. "But why did you never tell me before now?"

Melody stared at her hands. "I didn't think you were ready to hear it before now. I didn't think you could handle it. You had made me Aubrey's god mother you know. Your parents never did like me. But I'm sorry."

Melody's POV

I looked at Carlos. It was him.

**Okay so sorry if there are a few minor mistakes! I think I got most of them though. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been really busy. But push the button down there, you know you want to. Give in to peer pressure! Check out my other stories! Especially my new one, Stand! Every one of my stories has now been updated!**


	11. You Have To Come Back

**Me: Sorry guys! It would have been up earlier today but I got major writer's block!**

**Ali: It was actually kind of amusing.**

**Me: Everything bad that happens to me is amusing to you!**

**Ali: Touché.**

**Me: Just get on with it.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's**

Melody's POV

I looked at Carlos. It's him. But what if it's not? I stood up. "I-I-I need to write a new song."

Skylynn gave me a weird look and I ran out and up the stairs. I ran down the hallway and into my room and slammed the door. I crawled onto my bed and leaned against my pillows. Ugh, forgot my guitar. I rolled off and grabbed it and climbed back onto my bed. I strummed the tune I had thought of in the shower earlier today.

"Not bad." I looked up and James was in the doorway, I thought I shut my door. "Want some company?"

I sighed. "Sure."

He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed in front of me. "Play that again."

I strummed the notes and words came to mind. He motioned for me to hand him my guitar. I gave it to him and he started playing. "I play, you sing."

Logan's POV

I dialed James's number. Why do I have to call?

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, the record company called."

"_Oh man, what did they say?"_

"They're pissed."

"_Okay, why?"_

"They called me just now and told me to call you and tell you that you guys need to be back by the day after tomorrow. We have a recording that morning."

"_Damn. Okay, I'll get us all there. They're such a pain in the ass."_

"Yeah, I know."

"_I'll go tell Mel- I mean everyone."_

"See you then. Bye."

"_Bye."_

I hung up and turned my attention back to the TV. Penny came out of the kitchen with two plates. Her light brown hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a tank top and gym shorts. "Hey babe."

She set them on the table. "I made us PB & J."

I frowned. "Really? PB & J?"

She pouted. "I'm not good at cooking."

I turned up the baseball game and ate my sandwich. Why did I even steal her from James? Because you like ruining his relationships. Hell, you like ruining all of your friends relationships. That new Melody girl is cute, and she looks pretty hot in a bikini. Katelyn is too but Kendall would literally stab me if I even winked at her. James is kind of protective over Melody, but he was really protective over Penny too. He didn't get mad at me of course, you never blame your friends, you always blame the girl.

Penny took my empty plate. "Since you aren't very talkative I'm going to the gym."

My eyes didn't leave the TV. "Okay."

I heard the door shut and grabbed my laptop. I went on Facebook and looked up 'Melody Crafter'. Her picture popped up and I looked through her page. I am so breaking up with Penny.

Katelyn's POV

I leaned into Kendall's chest and flipped the channel. Man, this couch is way uncomfortable. "Nothing good is on, Kenny."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "That's because you keep flipping the channel before seeing what's on."

I heard I yell upstairs. Kendall started to stand. "No, you're keeping me warm."

He smiled and sat back down. "Fine."

I heard someone stomp down the stairs. "Nevermind, we should probably see what's going on."

Kendall smirked. "Told you."

We walked out and Melody was at the foot of the stairs talking to Sky.

Sky stomped her foot. "That's not fair!"

Melody crossed her arms. "Right?"

We walked up. "What's going on?"

James came down the stairs. "The record company says we have to be home by the day after tomorrow."

I smiled. "What are they going to do if we don't?"

Melody, James and Kendall stared at me. Kendall gave me and exasperated look. "Fire us!"

I looked at the ground. "Oh."

Melody groaned. "This is so unfair."

Sky grabbed Melody by the shoulders. "Melody, it's fine."

Melody looked around. "I need to go for a ride."

Genevieve popped out of the kitchen. "When's dinner?"

Melody ran out the door. Sky went upstairs and James ran after Melody. I heard the engine of her motorcycle rev up and stop. I rubbed my eyes. "Kenny, I'm tired."

He took my hand and led me towards my room. "Then go to bed."

He led me down the hall and into my room. I took one of the hair ties off my wrist and pulled my curly black hair back into a low pony-tail. I crawled under the sheets.

Kendall kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I closed my eyes. "I love you more."

I heard him humming and I drifted off to sleep. A couple minutes later I felt someone shake me. I groaned and rolled over. My head hit something really hard. My eyes bolted open and I looked around. I'm in a plane? I looked to my left and Kendall had his hand on my arm. "How the hell did I end up in a plane?"

He smiled. "You were sleeping so I carried you out to the car. And when we got to the airport I carried you onto the plane, it's as simple as that. But we're in LA now so you have to get up."

How did I sleep through that?

Penelope's POV

I turned up the speed on the treadmill. Why am I even with Logan? I mean, he never talks to me, he never kisses me or holds my hand or acts like he even cares about me unless there are people around. James did. He was so sweet and caring. Romantic and always wanted to know what was on my mind. And when he kissed me. My stomach fluttered. It felt like nothing mattered. I thought about the girl he was with yesterday. She didn't seem like his type. I mean, she had pink hair! And she was blonde. What was her name again? Melody. Who names their kid Melody? He always disliked girls like that. She didn't seem very interesting, or even pretty. _I_ was his type. Brunette, brown eyes, quiet, laid-back. And the way Logan looked at her. He is such a player. I turned off the treadmill and stepped off. I wiped the sweat off of my face. I went into my duffel bag and pulled out my phone. Holy shit! It's 1 am! 3 new voicemails. All from Logan, all about the same thing. Get home as soon as you get this. I picked up my duffel bag and carried it out to my black Taho. I threw it in the passenger seat. I drove home and took out my bag. I walked inside. "Anyone home? Logan?"

He walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, I've got to talk to you about something."

I set down my duffel bag and crossed my arms. "What?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "I think we should break up."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm just not feeling it anymore."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "P-please, don't d-do this."

He met my eyes and I saw no pain, no sorrow, just the same washed out brown color I used to think of as melted chocolate. "It's already done."

I felt a tear escape, and another. "Where am I supposed to go?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. But I'll leave the door unlocked for whenever you want to come and pick up your stuff."

I grabbed my duffel bag and ran out. I got back into my Taho and drove to Kendall's house where Katelyn was now staying. I knocked on the door a bunch of times. No one is home. I sat on the steps and cried. I saw lights and looked up. A van was pulling into the driveway. Katelyn got out. She saw me and pointed to me. Kendall, James and Melody got out and they all ran over to me. Katelyn bent down. "Penny! What are you doing here?"

I looked up at James and quickly looked back at Katelyn. Tears started falling again. "It's L-Logan. He b-broke up w-with me."

**Whatcha think? Kinda short again, I know but I'm working off of mostly my ideas lately. Rachel is to 'busy' to help out. Just kidding! Please review!**


	12. Chris Frand Is A Creep

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Ali: Heyyyyyyyy!**

**Me: Sorry about Ali, she got a boyfriend so she's really happy…and she just had four cups of coffee.**

**Ali: His name is Yankadori.**

**Me: He's really ugly.**

**Ali: Cassie! Why are you being so mean?**

**Me: Because! I am the Vampire's Assistant!**

**Ali: What?**

**Me: It's a vampire movie but it's not overly corny like a lot of them. Plus it's got Josh Hutcherson! Who is the third hottest guy in the universe next to James Maslow and Nathan Fillion!**

**Ali: You have issues.**

**Me: And so will you if you don't get paid!**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's and the plot!**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Ali: You want to hear about what happened at our date last night?**

**Me: Not really.**

_Beep! Beep!_

I groan. I throw the covers off and my feet hit the hardwood floor. Work in an hour. I walk out of my bedroom and through the living room to the kitchen. I take a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. I wonder why Logan broke up with Penny. They seemed fine, better than fine, at the beach. James kept glancing at them. No. Stop, James loves you. You thought your parent's loved you too. They did love me. Something cold trickled on my feet. I looked down. Damnit! I put the orange juice on the counter and grab some paper towels. I clean up the orange juice on the tile floor and throw them in the garbage. Is my boob vibrating? No, it's just my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Mel?"_

"Yeah Sky?"

"_Well I kind of ran into this little problem."_

"Did you get arrested again?"

"_No. Aubrey and I won't be able to come to LA. Well I could but Aubrey can't."_

"Why?"

"_She can't leave the state."_

"Why not?"

"_According to my grandma I would be arrested."_

"But you need to be here!"

"_I know, I'm going to try and figure it out."_

"You better, but I need to get ready."

"_Bye."_

"I love you Sky!"

"_Don't lie to me."_

"I wasn't-"

The line goes dead. I put the orange juice back in the fridge. I'll get breakfast at Dunkin Donuts or something. My phone vibrates again. It's James.

"What do you want?"

"_I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you to be at the studio in 45 minutes."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Wait, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing."

"_What did I do?"_

"James, you didn't do anything."

"_What happened?"_

"Don't worry about it."

"_Wh-Okay. I love you Mel."_

"I love you too James."

I click the end button. I run into the bathroom and set my phone on the sink. Today is going to be very interesting.

**~30 minutes later~**

I gaze into the mirror. My hair is down and wavy because I didn't use a hairdryer. I'm wearing a white tank top and black skinny jeans, plain black flip-flops and a silver chain that had a black flower and sparkled in the light. I grabbed my purse that held my phone, make-up, wallet, hair-ties, the CD with all of the music to all of my songs, and camera. I grab my keys off of my dresser and walk out to my car. I drive to Starbucks and get a caramel mocha latté and go to Dunkin Donuts and get a chocolate donut. I call James.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Melody."

"_Hello my love, What's up?"_

"Well I am in the Dunkin Donuts parking lot and I have no idea where I'm going."

"_Look to your left."_

"Why?"

"_Just do it."_

The line goes dead. Come on. I look to my left and there is James in his car. He pulls out of the parking lot and I follow him. One left turn, right, drive a mile, right, left, straight. He parks and I pull next to him. I get out and he walks up to me.

He slips his hands into mine. "You ready?"

I look up at him, I can never not wear heels around him. "On one condition."

He smiles. "What would that be?"

I smirk. "You shrink a couple inches. I can't reach when I'm not wearing heels."

He rolls his eyes and leads me into the building. We go through a couple halls and stop in front of a normal wood door. He opens it and we walk in. Kendall is leaning against the wall, Carlos if sitting in a chair with his crutches next to him, Logan is sitting on the floor and a middle-aged man with gray streaks in his dark brown hair was sitting in a chair in front of a panel with hundreds of buttons and knobs.

He stands and shakes my hand. "My name is Chris Frand. You must be Melody. I'll be your music producer. Andrew has told me so many great things about you, and he was right about how beautiful you are."

I smile, that's not weird. "Nice to meet you too." I hand him my CD. "This has the music to all of my songs."

He takes the CD and ushers me into the little booth. "Just sing into the microphone. Which track?"

I sit on the stool in front of the microphone. "Twelve."

I hear the music playing. This one's for you Royce.

_You, with your words like knives and swords _

_And weapons that you use against meYou have knocked me off my feet again _

_Got me feeling like I'm nothingYou, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm woundedYou, pickin' on the weaker manWell, you can take me down with just one single blowBut you don't know what you don't knowSomeday I'll be living in a big ol' cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanSomeday I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?You, with your switching sides _

_And your walk-by lies and your humiliationYou, have pointed out my flaws again _

_As if I don't already see themI'll walk with my head down trying to block you out _

_'Cause I'll never impress youI just wanna feel okay againI'll bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you coldBut the cycle ends right now _

_'Cause you can't lead me down that roadAnd you don't know what you don't knowSomeday I'll be living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanSomeday I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football gameWith that same big loud opinion but nobody's listeningWashed up and ranting about the same old bitter thingsDrunk and grumbling on about how I can't singBut all you are is meanAll you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in lifeAnd mean, and mean, and mean, and meanBut someday I'll be living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeahSomeday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?Someday, I'll be, living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanSomeday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?_

I smile and they clap vigorously. Chris opens the door and walks in. He has his hands out as if to strangle me. He places them on each side of my head and stares into my eyes. He kisses each of my cheeks.

I hear James. "Okay! That's enough!"

He yanks Chris away and pins him against the wall. James raises swings his fist but I catch his arm. "Jaymie, calm down."

I pull him out of the booth and Kendall, Carlos and Logan step into the booth. I grab my bag and pull James into the hall and he slams the door. "I can't believe he just did that to you!"

I roll my eyes. "James, it's not a big deal."

He stares at me. "Not a big deal? Not a big deal?" He takes a deep breath and places his hands on my shoulders. "It's a guy thing."

I giggle. "A guy thing? Is that like the guy code?"

He nods, totally serious. "Yes. You see, when a girl is dating a guy, for example you and me, she is completely off limits to any other guy. She belongs to the guy she is dating and when another guy besides on of her family members so much as looks at her the wrong way her guy gets very angry."

I stifle the bubble of laughter in my throat. "So, let's say Logan was to make a move on me. Would that be against the guy code?"

His face tightens. "Yes. Because you belong to me."

I take his hands off my shoulders and feel the bubble of laughter turn to a bubble of anger. "I _belong_ to you?"

**Whatcha guys think? This was all me this time. Rachel is busy working on some of her other stories on some other website. So please click that button down there and tell me what you think!**


	13. Still Can't Say That Word?

**Me: Oh how nice to have small children locked in my backyard…**

**Ali: Cassie!**

**Me: Screaming…**

**Ali: Cassie!**

**Me: With no escape…**

**Ali: Cassie!**

**Me: So innocent…**

**Ali: -slaps Cassie across the face- We're on!**

**Me: Damnit, my secret's out!**

**Ali: She's running a daycare, and kind of losing her mind.**

**Me: LIES!**

**Ali: I'm going to get this overwith. Cassie only owns the plot and the O/C's. **

Melody's POV

His face turns to panic. "That's not what I meant!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Then what did you mean?"

He looked around as if his answer was written on the walls. "What I meant is that we belong to each other. Umm, like peanut butter belongs with jelly!"

I stare at him, this guy really doesn't know what he's talking about. "What?"

He glances at the closed door. "We belong together so…are we really fighting about this?"

I sighed. "I suppose it is kind of stupid. S-s-s-"

He raised an eyebrow and a snicker came from the doorway. It opened and Carlos handed me his phone. Sky's smirking face was looking at me from the tiny screen. "Still can't say that word?"

I narrowed my eyes and tried to keep the smile off of my face. "You know what?"

Carlos snatched the phone away. "Let's not kill Carlos's phone thank you."

He walked down the hall talking to the phone. James took his keys out of his pocket. "Let's go to my place, I'm hungry."

**~20 Minutes Later~**

I laid my head on the arm of the ridiculously comfortable and probably expensive couch. James walked in with a bag of Doritos and lifted my feet up, sat down, and set them back on his lap.

"So why exactly do you live alone in a 10 room house?"

He shrugged and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. "I don't know, just in case I decide to get married and have kids someday."

I eye him but he just takes hand full after hand full of chips out of the bag. I put my hands behind my head. "Oh really?"

He looked from ASPCA Animal Rescue to me. "You never think about that kind of thing?"

I cross my ankles and he adjusts. "Not really. I'd prefer not to get married or anything for a while."

Something in his face changed but with him being such a good actor it was hard to tell. "I can wait."

"I dunno James, I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into just kissing me."

A coy smile played on his lips. "Well-"

"James!"

He put the bag on the ground. "What?"

"We are not having sex right now."

He sighed and leaned against the couch randomly twitching his legs and arms.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so freaking dramatic."

He stopped twitching and sighed really loudly. I tried to stop the bubble climbing up my throat. He sighed even louder and collapsed his upper half so that he was laying next to me, his head right next to my ass.

"James, sit up!"

He stood up and picked me up wedding style. "Mwahahahaha!"

He ran around the house laughing madly and eventually got tired and set me on my feet.

"What the hell was that?"

He shrugged. "Felt like the thing to do."

"_Mel-Mel-Melody! Mel-Mel-Melody! Guess who it is? Your favorite person in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD! So unless you don't love me anymore I suggest you answer your butterfly a.k.a. Sky, because that's where butterflies go, in the sky!"_

I snatched the phone out of my pocket.

"What Sky?"

"_I need a favor…"_

"Oh my god what did you steal?"

"_Nothing this time! But the people from the government say that only you can bring Aubrey out of the state."_

"W-What? She's not my daughter!"

"_Well according to them she technically belongs to you. They said that you were the person she was supposed to go to when my parents disappeared."_

"But she's not my kid!"

"_Melody! Please! I need you to do this for me! For Aubrey!"_

"Skylynn-"

"_Melody if you do I will do anything, anything! All I need is for you to fly over here, then fly back with Aubrey. I'll stay with Carlos."_

"But-"

"_Please?"_

"I-I-Okay, I'll do it."

"_Be here the day after tomorrow, I'll have Aubs packed by then."_

"Okay."

"_Thank you so much Mel, I'll do anything to repay you."_

"Yup."

"_I love you!"_

"Sure, bye."

I hung up and my legs gave out and the world went black.

**Yeah, it's like 12:30 am and I'm running out of steam. So I'm going to edit this and post it. Sound good to you? Cuz it sounds absolutely fucking AMAZING to me. Oh sleep…pillows…blankets…dreams…aimless daydreaming that has no absolute relevance to anything in particular… review!**


	14. Stupid Stereo

**Me: Okay, so I just want to cut to the chase.**

**Ali: But I took her sharp knife so it's going to take a minute.**

**Me: -looks at Ali- That didn't even make any sense.**

**Ali: No, get it? Knife? **_**Cut**_** to the chase?**

**Me: Ali…just…no…**

**Ali: -stares at ground- Well now that my heart has been shattered, Cassie only owns the plot and the O/C's.**

**Skylynn's POV**

Why? Why me? This always seems to happen to me... What kind of sick person makes up stupid rules like this? I picked up my phone and texted Melody

'Heyyy, thanks again for saving my ass'

I hope her phone is on! Lets see here, Aubrey is going to California, shorts, tank-tops, sun dresses, hats, panties, flippy floppies (as she would say), and bathing suit of course! ***bzzzz* *bzzzz* **text message, Melody

'Thats what im here for! i cant believe the state wont let you take your own daughter! theyre just jealous that you have the most adorable daughter! J'

My thumbs automatically hit [ok] to reply.

'I made an appointment to get a DNA test so the state has it on file, the test is the day after tomorrow. I did some detective work (because i am just that awesome) and found out that my parents told the nurses that I was a surrogate parent for them or something like that. The lady used big words but I'm pretty sure that's what she meant... Anyways, the state has on file that she is my parents child.'

[ok] for send, my thumbs are trained just for this. Wow, I talk to myself a lot... I checked my phone, Aubrey should be up from her nap by now, whatever, she'll wake up when she wakes up. On the couch i have 7 pairs of shorts, 5 tank tops, 2 tees, 3 sun dresses, 3 pairs of flip flops (flippy floppies), 10 pairs of under wear, 2 bathing suits, 2 hats (one ball-cap, one sun hat), her stuffed flying squirrel named Soap, and I need to get her some snacks. ***bzzzz* *bzzzz* **text message, Melody of course.

'Thats ridiculous! I'm sorry but I hate your parents, wherever they may be, I have them from the bottom of my heart…'

[ok] 'No its ok, that wasn't harsh or anything... lol but yeah i know what you mean... Aubrey is almost all packed, I just need to find a bag to put it in, i probably should've done that first lol. Is Carlos there? I cant get a hold of him and I want him to be there, you know this kind of stuff makes me go crazy lol the DNA test is the only way I can prove that Aubrey is mine.'

[ok] Bags, bags, bags, where would they be? I turned back to the couch, Aubrey was pulling Soap out of the pile.

I jumped and clutched at my chest. "Oh! Geez Aubs, you scared me! No, no, no sweet heart, Soap and you are going on an adventure, ok?"

Aubrey smiled kind of embarrassed. "I sorry, I scared you. Where is Soap and me going? you on the adventure too?"

Why does she have to be so inquisitive? "Soap and you are going with Auntie Melody far far away to a big city. And guess what? You get to ride on a plane!"

Her face lit up as if it were Christmas morning and Santa was still in the living room. She just started jumping up and down with Soap in her arms. She walked to her room and I put it in a bag. ***bzzzz* *bzzzz* **text message

'I have no idea, btw, I just got off the plane, I'll be there soon.'

**Melody's POV**

I slipped my phone back into the pocket of my stone-washed skinny jeans and pulled down my yellow tank-top. Genevieve's little pink Audi Coupe pulls up and I lifted myself in, not bothering not open the door.

"So I'm just driving you to Sky's then driving you and Aubrey back?"

I nodded. "Yup. That's it."

If there's one thing about Genevieve that I love, it's her sinning conversation that always seems to come up. She rambles on until we pulled into the apartment building. Sky and Aubrey won't have to live here anymore. I stepped out of the car and walkup the long stairway that leads to the apartment. I knocked on the door and heard screaming from the levels below. I hate this place. It opened and something wrapped around my leg. I looked down to see Aubrey hugging me. I picked her up and carried her inside. The little apartment had everything strewn everywhere.

I looked for the owner. "Skylynn?"

A red haired head popped out from one of the rooms and the rest of her body followed. "Oh thank god."

She took Aubrey and set her on the ground. "Go make sure we didn't forget anything."

Aubrey ran off and Sky motioned for me to sit on the clean side of the couch. I comply and she did the same.

She folded her hands in her lap. "So I've been thinking."

I rolled my eyes. "God help us."

"I have a couple ideas of who her dad might be."

I refused to meet her eyes and fidgeted with my hair. Should I tell her? I told her so much already… It'd be better for Aubrey. It'd be better for Aubrey…

"-And then there's-"

"It was Carlos."

She stared at me. "What?"

"Carlos. That's her father. Get the DNA test. You'll see. I remembered when I told you. It's him."

She was silent, her eyes lost in thought. Aubrey came running in.

"Mommy! We forgot my brush!"

She waved it around. I picked her up.

"Where's you bag? We have to go on an adventure. Do you have Soap?"

_The Next Day_

Aubrey jumped up and down, yanking on my arm. "Aubs, calm down sweetie."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see her in a light green sundress.

"Sky! You're wearing a dress?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I want to impress Carlos." She motioned to the three suitcases behind her. "Are you going to make fun of me or help my with this stuff?"

I took the handle to the biggest one and pulled it towards the doors and steered the bouncy two year old. "By the way, dresses work better when you have boobs."

I heard a gasp. "Take it back!"

I smirked. "Nope!"

She mumbled to herself as I led them to the parking lot to the red Ford Edge. I popped the trunk and threw in the suitcase.

"There's valuable stuff in there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

She set in the other two and helped Aubrey into the carseat in the back. I closed the trunk and got into the driver's seat. I turned it on and jumped at the sudden volume of the music Aubrey and I had been jamming out to. I quickly turned the knob and it got louder.

"Damnit!"

I fiddled with the knobs and only got louder and louder. Why god? Really? I'm a good person! Aubrey and Skylynn shouting at me to turn it down. I grabbed the stereo and yanked the whole thing out. I looked to the passenger seat to see Skylynn staring at me in fear.

"Who's car is this?"

"Carlos's."

"You just broke his stereo."

I set it in the backseat. "He will never have to know."

**So this on was mainly a filler chapter. The next one will be (hopefully) more eventful. No, I know it will be. I hope… anyways review!**


	15. What Happened Last Night?

**Me: Long time no see!**

**Ali: Cassie's been slacking!**

**Me: It's been more than that, I've been super busy!**

**Ali: Yeah, if you guys are really interested in what she's been doing this past month and a half or so she'll explain at the bottom message.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm really sorry about being gone so long.**

**Ali: She's so lazy that on all of the other stories that she's updating she's using the same disclaimer.**

**Me: What can I say? I'm kinda lazy.**

**Ali: Kinda?**

**Me: Okay, really lazy.**

**Ali: But she isn't super lazy, she is a cross country runner!**

**Me: As of like 2 weeks ago.**

**Ali: That's when practice started.**

**Me: Enough about my personal life. Unless you do want to know about it, then read the bottom message.**

**Ali: And she can't update any of this until her power comes back on.**

**Me: BOTTOME MESSAGE!**

**Ali: She's not sure when it will be back on, it is currently Monday at about 7 pm and it's been off all day.**

**Me: Al, just do your stupid disclaiming thing.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the plot, the O/C's and the aimless bantering.**

**Melody's POV**

I lifted the box into the trunk, trying to ignore the pain in my head. "My god Penny, why do you have so much freaking stuff?"

Sky leaned against the bumper of the silver SUV. "I'm starting to get a headache."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why does that always happen?"

As if she had the same thought she smiled and shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea."

I pressed my fingers against my temples trying to make it go away. "Penny, do you have any Aleve or something?"

Penny nodded. "Logan keeps some in the cupboard above the sink, in a yellow bottle. And there's not much else, I can take it from here."

I followed Skylynn into the house and into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and started searching for a yellow bottle. I leaned against the marble counter. She pulled out two and opened each. One had blue squarish pills and the other was blue ovals.

Skylynn sighed. "What shape was Aleve again?"

I shrugged. "I can't remember. Take the one that has more."

**20 Minutes Later**

Skylynn walked back into the living room from the kitchen swaying a little. "Tanya says Aubrey is taking a nap."

"Hey, what are the side effects of Aleve?"

"I don't know."

"Everything is kind of tinted blue."

She giggled. "Mel, I think we screwed it up."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think we took Aleve…"

I grabbed my keys and dragged her to the car. James and Carlos were supposed to be hanging out or something.

"Where does Carlos live?"

She giggled again and I couldn't help but join in. We drove to the big house in fits of giggles. I stepped out of the car and almost lost my balance, the blue world spinning. Skylynn laughed. We stumbled to the door and knocked.

"Hell-What are you two doing here?"

I giggled as Skylynn pulled me past Carlos. "We had headaches and took some Aleve."

I spotted James in the living room on the couch. I broke from Sky. "Hey sexyyyy babayyy!"

James's head popped up and looked at me. "Melody?"

I fell onto his lap and smiled up at him. "You're blue!"

I heard a thud and Skylynn had Carlos against the wall. "I think we grabbed the wrong bottle."

I pushed James down so that I was laying on top of him. "Logan put them both in yellow bottles!"

James smirked and wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me, not quite realizing what was going on. Skylynn shrieked in a really high pitched voice. And kissed Carlos. "You want to know what happens when a girl takes Viagra?"

_THE NEXT MORNING_

**Skylynn's POV**

Why am I naked? I think for a minute before opening my eyes. my focus turns to arms wrapped around my waist, why am I in bed? I open my eyes and roll over to find my love, Carlos, naked and asleep. What did I do? I grab his shoulder and begin to shake him like a shake weight in order to wake him up.

Carlos moans and just lays there sleepily... I get up and put on his pinstriped button up, then I tiptoed to the window and opened the curtains as wide as I could. His perfectly shaped eyes squinted shut trying to ward off the sunlight drifting in, the inevitable dread of opening them to the sudden glare of a brightly lit room.

He opened only one quickly. By the expression his mouth makes, he must have felt a burn by shocking his retinas. It's like a movie, he slammed them shut again. I bite my lip and giggle, he jumps out of bed at the sound of my voice.

He shrieks like a little girl. "AH! Sky, its not what you think! Wait, do you remember last night at all?"

I'm so confused, I look at him like he has 6 nostrils. "What in Fs name are you talking about? What did we do? Oh my god, Carlos, did you ra- where's my phone? I'm calling the cops! Stay away from me! Get away!" I grab my phone and start to dial 9-1-1

Carlos grabs my phone before my thumb hits call. "Sky, no! Just let me explain, OK? It'll only take 10 minutes, I promise."

I sit on the bed, gangster style, and get a cold breeze. As I cross my legs and get comfortable...

Carlos starts off "Well you and Melody came here, you guys were like high on Viagra and acting really hot." I can tell he starts remembering, but he continues. "you basically asked me if I wanted to, um, get in your pants... And well, let me tell you, at first it was like eh, but then you did something unheard of! You..." -8 MINUTES AND 23 SECONDS LATER- I sit there in shock, embarrassment and awe as Carlos finishes. "... And then we somehow managed to get back on the bed, but by this time, we were both so exerted, we snuggled up and went to bed!"

I just looked at him and laughed. "Are you serious? You expect me to believe we did all that? I'm not even that flexible! How could my legs bend remotely close to how you described? I'm finding a lot of your story hard to believe! I don't even see a broken lamp or fallen drapes on the floor!" I look around and examine everything.

Something's missing… "Carlos, please tell me you did more then practice safe breath with Dentine Ice! Where's the tire? You know, the rubber? You better of joined the Trojan army before you marched in to my city of Troy!" I stare at him.

He looks around, puts a pair of boxers on, and look at his feet. OH. MY. GOD. "Look Sky, we did some crazy stuff, but I don't think either of us remembered that..."

**Melody's POV**

I paced around the bedroom, James watching me with a devastated expression. "James, please tell me that this is some twisted joke that Skylynn put you up to!"

He slipped off of the bed and enveloped me into a hug. "Please tell me you aren't joking about not remembering last night!"

I leaned my head onto his chest and wrapped my arms around his bare chest. He was only wearing boxers and I'd woken up in his grey t-shirt and navy blue boxers. "James, I don't remember a thing." My voice cracked as I spoke.

He swayed us from side to side. "It's okay Mel, it'll be okay."

I looked up into his hazel orbs. "At lest tell me you used a condom." I heard his breath catch and felt his heart speed up.

"Uhm, I don't know."

I broke from the embrace and stepped back. "You don't know?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know."

I tore out of his room and ran to the kitchen, snatching the keys to his car and ran outside. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway with James chasing after me. I drove straight to my apartment. I looked at the passenger seat to see my phone resting there. I pulled into my driveway and snatched my phone. I ran into my apartment and slammed the door shut behind me, locking it. I looked at my phone and dialed Sky's number. She answered in tears.

_Melody I need your help!_

What happened to you?

_Wait, did you and James…?_

Yeah.

_Did ya use a package package?_

Nope.

_So we're both screwed?_

Figures right?

_Ha, yeah._

Do you have any idea how it started?

_Carlos said that we told them we took Viagra?_

I thought we took Advil.

_He said we said we screwed up the yellow bottles._

Sky! The yellow bottles! Remember? We had headaches?

_Wait, dude, that means Logan uses Viagra!_

I'm going to take a shower and have some Mac N' Cheese, okay?

_No you aren't._

What?

_Remember? That used to be our code for 'I'm going to go get an abortion.' Not that we ever used it._

Bye Sky.

_Mel-_

**So at this point you probably want to know what's been going on in my life, or you just have nothing else to do. Well as a lot of you know, I live in northern New York, which was just hit by a hurricane. Not northern New York particularly but New York and a couple other states. We got super bad rain and wind where I live and TONS of trees were blown down and there's a lot of bad damage. The electricity and cable wires were taken down by trees in multiple places causing a power outage. But that's just why I haven't updated today. A couple weeks ago I was with my grandparent's house in Kentucky for 3 weeks where they don't have wireless internet. They DID have internet (thank god) and I could have used a flash drive and blah blah blah but like Ali pointed out, I'm lazy. Then after that I've been busy with funerals(one of my cousins died at 35 of a heart attack, I didn't know him but it's still sad), friends(who would have thought? I'm popular!), family(they may not like me much but I'm like a leech I'm just kind of stuck to them and suck out their important stuff), doctors appointments(on September 26 I'm getting surgery so that I can hear better, I have really bad hearing, I'm almost deaf in my right ear), cross country(a.k.a running and I have practice everyday from 5pm to 6 or 7pm except Sundays) and trying to keep my life from going into complete and utter chaos. Did I mention I've started talking to myself? Yeah, kinda weird. I'll admit it. Anyways, this was more of a diary entry than a bottom message as Ali and I call it. But if any of you want to hear more just PM me, I have plenty more to complain about. Please review!**


End file.
